Cambios mejores
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Las vidas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se cruzaron en el momento indicado, y todos los cambios parecen que son para estar mejor.
1. Chapter 1

En una cafetería muggle de Londres una mujer de casi 40 años tomaba café mientras leía un periódico local. Los hombres que andaban solos y que entraban en el lugar no podía evitar contemplarla, ya que su belleza era impresionante, rizos perfectamente ordenados y un cutis perfecto, pero un accesorio de oro blanco que estaba en una de sus manos indicaba que esa maravillosa mujer y con un maravilloso cuerpo que dejo notar al levantarse a buscar un paquetito de azúcar para su capuchino.

-No te das cuenta el daño que provocas en la cafetería?- un rubio con terno y corbata roja se sentaba frente a ella - en cualquier momento alguien se va a caer con tanta baba que esta regada por todos los lados- la mujer alzo la mirada de su periódico para ver a su acompañante.

-Malfoy. Este lugar no te debería dar asco?- pregunto la mujer volviendo a su lectura

-Weasley...-paro y pensó por unos segundos - aunque mejor Granger, no se si aun quieras que te llamen por el apellido del puerco de tu ex esposo- sonrío - bueno el punto positivo de este lugar, es que tu estas aquí no puede darme asco- respondió quitándole delicadamente el periódico, para captar completamente su atención, los papeles de la venta de la casa ya los firmaron cierto?

- recuerda que es el apellido de mis hijos, y aunque mi ex sea un puerco su familia es mi familia- defendió el apellido que con orgullo llevo por años ademas que dejo claro que sea lo que sea los Weasley eran su familia - y ya firme todo.. Ronald también...así que con esta ultima venta, ya no tengo nada que ver con el, con excepción de mis hijos.

- Que excelente noticia, legalmente eres libre al fin para mi Hermione- se acerco a besar esos labios que gritaban su nombre desde que los vio por el vidrio que daba a la calle, y para sorpresa de muchos hombres del lugar, la mujer devolvió el beso, de una forma que hizo fantasear a muchos. - Yo se que es prohibido, pero estoy a punto de sacar mi varita y hacer crucio a todos los babosos que no dejan de verte-dijo al momento de parar el beso - ven a mi departamento-le susurro seductivamente

-Te pierdes por dos semanas... Apareces y haces tu pregunta como si yo no tengo nada mas que hacer en mi día, que irme a meter en tu cama.

-me puse la corbata que me regalaste en San Valentin, me peine como te gusta, me puse el perfume que me diste por mi cumpleaños, y te salude como la primera vez que entre a este lugar y te encontré, hace ya un poco mas de un año

-14 meses-contesto la mujer mientras se levantaba contestando que si a su pregunta - y en serio el rojo te queda fabuloso- lo beso tiernamente

- sinceramente si no fuera por el beso que me das cada vez que dice eso, me enojaría demasiado, el rojo me recuerda mucho tu pasado, y me muero de los celos- tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres - te traje regalos de Paris...

- Draco.. Solo te informo que la lencería es considerada un auto regalo, ya que el que la disfruta es el quien lo compra..- se rió al saber lo predecible que era el rubio en cuanto a los regalos que lo emocionaban

- Nos traje regalos de Paris!- se rio a carcajadas, ya estaban afuera de un edificio elegante, donde el portero los saludo amablemente y les dio la bienvenida, en el ascensor subieron directo al penthouse de Draco Malfoy.

-Ronald lo sabe?- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro delicadamente.

-Si ya sabe que estoy con alguien, lo confirmo recién, y hoy me dijo algo como "hace 15 años si hubieras estado así de buena como estas ahora, con todo ese maquillaje, peinada y vestida como una verdadera mujer, es posible que me aburría mucho tiempo después de ti"- cito al nuevo Ronald Weasley, borracho y con mujeres por montones, el cual como el mismo se lo dijo prácticamente la comenzó a engañar desde el 2do año de matrimonio y con el cual estaba finalmente divorciada desde que su hijo Hugo se fue a Hogwarts- Aunque dijo algo mas "si asi como cambiaste tu look, cambiaste en la cama, me gustaría volver a probar para ver que tal" y en ese momento le di otra vez una cachetada, pero esta vez le deje roja la cara.

-ese animal puerco! - dijo furioso y con coraje - te juro Hermione que lo veo y lo mato...

-no te pongas así- lo beso rápidamente -algo de razón tiene, me descuide mucho como mujer casada...

-Para mi siempre fuiste perfecta, en el colegio, cuando salimos de este y te veía en periódicos, o esa vez que estuvimos en el supermercado al mismo tiempo, estabas con jean y camisa rosa, y en tu carrito estaba un bebe de 3 años y de tu mano una niña linda como tu, y cuando te vi en King Cross, me quede paralizado...

- Draco eres perfecto...-y en su cabeza paso la imagen de Astoria y Draco, obligados a casarse por compromiso familiar, forzados a tener un hijo sin amor, y estar viviendo en la misma casa pero en cuartos diferentes por años. Para Astoria que Lucius Malfoy muera fue su primer paso a la libertad, ahora estaba felizmente casada con el hombre de toda su vida, ese hombre que la espero por años mientras vivía un matrimonio falso con el rubio, Astoria vivía en Paris y ya era madre de dos niñas. En la casa de ella se quedaba Draco cuando tenia que viajar a Francia por negocios. -Que haremos desde mañana?

- lo mismo de siempre, puedes quedarte aquí a dormir las veces que quieras, tu misma trajiste ropa y la tienes en el armario, eres mi novia... -dijo la palabra que a Hermione le encantaba oír, novia de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco nuestros hijos llegan de Hogwarts mañana...- uso un tono de reproche porque el también se estaba olvidando de su hijo.

-yo hable con Scorpius en vacaciones de Navidad, y esta feliz de saber que finalmente estoy enamorado, y me prometio guardar el secreto hasta que tu decidas contarlo.- contesto haciendo notar que no esta nada preocupado.

-Mi Rosie sabe que salgo con alguien, me lo dijo que se nota en mi sonrisa cuando hablo por teléfono y en el brillo de mis ojos. Pero No se como lo tomen al saber que es con el padre de un compañero de Hogwarts.- dijo mientras se ponía la camisa de Draco que estaba en la cama

- lo tomaran bien.. Ahora un nuevo de vender tu casa, bueno el idiota lo hizo para pagar mas mujeres, alcohol y creo que drogas- no perdió el momento de atacarlo, en verdad lo odiaba por todo el daño que le hizo a Hermione y seguía haciendo -donde vivirán?

- Harry y Ginny nos darán posada hasta que encuentre algo cómodo para alquilar para los tres. Hoy iba a buscar, pero un rubio demasiado seductor se robo mi tiempo.

-Amor...-dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello como sabia que a Hermione le encantaba -ya te lo dije, tu di que si, y arreglo 3 cuartos en la mansión Malfoy, uno para Rosie, otro para Hugo, y amueblo uno desde cero para nosotros.

- Draco...- le suplico, porque en verdad hablar de ese tema mientras la besaba de esa forma era para ceder.

-solo estoy pidiendo vivir juntos, aun no matrimonio...- dijo tomando la mano donde Hermione tenia el regalo de su aniversario -aunque muero por estar contigo por siempre, vivir un verdadero matrimonio, querré a tus hijos solo por ser tuyos serán algo preciado para mi.

-Draco..

-Nadie dira nada en contra, apuesto que los Weasley y los Potter estarán felices por ti, por verte sonreír, Tus hijos sabrán lo que es despertar y que un padre este en la casa, un padre que este sobrio... Mi casa será tu casa... Seremos..- pero fue interrumpido por un beso que lo lanzo hacia la cama, que continuo con mucha pasión, y termino con mucha mas.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero de seguro era por las cortinas, Hermione presentía que aun le quedaba lo suficiente para hablar con algunas personas, lo necesitaba, porque ya había decidido algo, vio a su izquierda, y dormido plácidamente estaba ese hombre que la hizo sentir mujer después de tanto tiempo, porque mucho antes de que Ron se vaya de la casa ya ni siquiera la tocaba. Era feliz, muy feliz, y mañana con sus hijos con ella era momento de duplicar su felicidad.

- Draco Malfoy...-le susurro al oido - Me quiero casar contigo...


	2. Ya no es un secreto

Hermione no se esperaba la reacción del rubio ante sus palabras, ese comportamiento alegre lo recordaba solo de sus hijos cuando eran niños, pero al mismo tiempo después de verlo prácticamente saltar por el segundo piso del penthouse, hubo otra reacción una muy romántica, comenzó con besos, besos que se sintieron diferente, pero un diferente mucho mejor, y termino con una cajita que estaba la otra mitad del regalo de aniversario que Draco le dio hace dos meses, con el cual resolvió el gran misterio. Para ella si fue una sorpresa cuando Draco Malfoy le regalo un anillo de oro blanco sencillo, ya que se imaginaba que el rubio seria exagerado, pero la nueva mitad era perfecta, juntas hacían el mejor anillo de compromiso que ella había visto y también usado, porque con Ron las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que a la semana de confirmar que estaba embarazada ya se estaba planeando el matrimonio, y Ron no se vio en la necesidad de pedirle matrimonio, peor en comprarle un anillo.

Salió de donde Draco a las cuatro de la tarde, y su cuerpo se sentía drogado por tanto amor que obtuvo por horas, pero era el momento para hablar con sus mejores amigos, y revelar quien era el hombre misterioso con quien estaba saliendo, nombre que Ginny Potter se moría por saber.

Llego a la casa que ella siempre decía que era la casa perfecta de una familia perfecta, por la hora ya sabia que cenaría ahí, Ginny era muy exacta en esas cosas seis de la tarde cena y si llegabas de visita en su casa antes de esa hora automáticamente eras invitado a cenar con ellos.

-Hermione!- grito Ginny Potter apenas le abrió la puerta - Que alegría que ya estas aquí- la abrazo -te he estado esperando todo el día, desde que aparecieron tus maletas y la de los chicos en mi sala, supe que ya estaba vendida la casa.

- Si la venta fue muy temprano, luego me fui a tomar un cafe y...

-te encontraste con ese hombre misterioso para mi, y de seguro pasaste con el- dijo entendiendo el final sin necesidad que su amiga lo termine- sabes Hermione ya esto es insoportable, me encanta ver lo que tu nueva relación a hecho en ti, tu alegría, tu sonrisa, no te veía reír como lo haces ahora desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya que tanto misterio, creo que tienes mas de 10 meses con el, lo se..- eso fue una queja- ya cuando nos contaras?

- Ginny, yo se que no he sido la mejor amiga últimamente, primero no quería que me juzguen de mala mujer por estar con alguien- comenzó a explicar y Ginny salto.

-mala mujer?!- fue un gritito desesperante - no te aloques Hermione, tu no eres ni serás una mala mujer, te mereces a ser feliz, mereces estar con un hombre que te quiera y te aprecie de verdad, que te ponga en el lugar que te mereces, no como hizo el estúpido de mi hermano..- suspiro - y con el que estas, se nota que lo amas- le sonrió -Olvida que soy la hermanita del que era tu esposo, no tengas pena a decir con quien estas, soy tu amiga y quiero compartir tu alegría, y conocer primero el nombre del hombre que me regreso a mi amiga Hermione Granger y luego poder conocerlo a el para agradecerle...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir en ambas mujeres, en verdad que para Ginny era un fastidio que su amiga no de lo haya dicho, y al mismo tiempo Hermione se moría por dentro en darse cuenta lo tonta que fue al esconder el nombre del quien en verdad la trajo a la vida.

-Es Draco Malfoy...-pronuncio el nombre lentamente, y los ojos celeste de su amiga se abrieron de par en par, ese color de ojos que era igual que el de sus hijos. - Lo siento por no contártelo desde antes- comenzó a llorar - Tu eres mi amiga siempre lo has sido Ginny, fui tonta al no decirte desde el principio, desde ese día que Draco llego a la cafetería y se sentó a conversar conmigo- seria completamente sincera con Ginny - fui descubriendo otro Draco uno muy diferente al del colegio, al segundo día en la misma cafetería, al tercero, y en el cuarto cuando me invito a salir, fue imposible negarme- comenzó a relatar para sorpresa de ella misma el comienzo de toda su relación - Tenia miedo que no estés de acuerdo en que tenga algo con Draco, pero si de algo sirve que lo aceptes, lo amo, amo como nunca he amado a nadie, amo a Draco Malfoy, amo a esa serpiente...-dijo sonriendo -fui una mala amiga lo entiendo, pero si me perdonas prometo enseñarte a mi Draco Malfoy...

-Hermione, en este momento- se paro del mueble donde había escuchado muchas noticias a lo largo de su vida, pero la ultima era un gran impacto para ella - quiero que llames a Draco Malfoy, y le digas que esta invitado a cenar con los Potter, y que no me molestaría atrasar la hora de la cena si es que esta muy lejos de aquí... - le sonrío a su amiga que estaba pálida por pensar que la pelirroja lo que iba hacer era botarla de su casa. - Hermione eres como mi hermana, te conozco desde siempre, se que no cometes errores en elegir algo, y si Draco Malfoy es la causa de verte así, no quiero que pase un día sin hablar con el y conocerlo.

-Ginny hay algo mas...- dijo mostrando la mano con el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con el pequeño pero brillante diamante, típico anillo de compromiso.

-oh...- se sorprendió por ver lo avanzado que estaba todo - Llama a ese rubio, y te espero en la cocina para que me cuentes con detalles, todo lo que me debes y con intereses!- se rió, había decidido no reclamarle mas por el secreto que guardo, ya que al fin y al cabo entendía el porque, y lo mas importante su amiga estaba enamorada y feliz.

Saco su celular y le marco a Draco, si seguía en su departamento llegaría en menos de media hora, y Ginny no tendría que atrasar su horario.

-Amor? Que paso con Ginny? Se enojo? Porque me llamas tan rápido? Te tengo que ir a ver algun lado? Dime que no estas llorando...- bombardeo de preguntas el rubio desde la otra linea.

-Te invito a cenar, quiere conocerte... Bueno ya te conoce, pero tu entiendes..-dijo y noto que ya no estaba sola en la sala, parado en la puerta principal estaba su amigo, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-Voy para allá enseguida... Por cierto te amo Hermione...- escuchar a Draco decir eso siempre la sonrojaba y Harry sonrió a notar ese detalle tan normal de su amiga.

-Yo también te amo...- y cerro la llamada, sin dejar de ver a Harry que la veía con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Si Ginny lo conoce, yo también...-comenzó hablar rodeando a su amiga como un tiburón a su presa - Hogwarts...probablemente...- y un comentario escuchado en el ministerio hace dos semanas lo invadió- Hermione...Es Draco Malfoy verdad?- por semanas se escuchaba a nivel de oficinas del ministerio, y que llego a la sala de aurores, que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de una muggle y que no salía del centro de Londres, y su matrimonio lo cual ya se sabia que nunca fue real, prácticamente Draco Malfoy libre para cualquier mujer. Y ahora estaba la historia de su amiga, la cual desde que Ron oficialmente la abandono, renuncio a su trabajo en profeta, y se alejo del mundo mágico, por vergüenza de todo lo que hablaban de ella, y comentarios fuera de lugar que todos le repetían un etapa de su vida que prefería olvidar. Cosas como "que boba como soporto tanto a Weasley" " Se le fue la inteligencia por el baño" " ella no lo boto...el al fin la dejo vivir en paz" "pobre mujer". Vio a los ojos a su amiga, y con eso llego el recuerdo de esa amiga llorando y apagada, le afectaba demasiado, pero esa mirada era otra, ya no estaba apagada, ahora estaba radiante, volvió a ser la misma hasta mejor -Hermione...te apoyare siempre, y si Draco es, por mi esta bien.- su amiga lo abrazo,en realidad se sintió mal de no decirles desde el principio, pero estaba tranquila de ver que habian reaccionado bien, esperaba lo mismo de sus hijos, en especial de Hugo que era celoso.

- Gracias Harry, y si Draco es...-lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por el rostro de Hermione. Las ultimas lagrimas que dejo en el hombro de Harry habían sido de sufrimiento y dolor, ahora todo estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo,

-Perfecto!-dijo emocionada Ginny al salir de la cocina y ver la escena entre su esposo y Hermione -Ahora que ya también hablaron y Draco esta en camino- confirmo ese dato viendo a Hermione asentir - hay que ser rápidos! Harry pon la mesa para 4 y tu querida Hermione la cocina te espera.

La cena paso sin ningún problema, los Potter se comportaron de lo mejor con su invitado, hablaron de cosas graciosas que vivieron en el colegio en general, partidos de quidditch o las típicas bromas de un compañero durante clases, de sus hijos mal o bien eran amigos del colegio, hasta Scorpius y Albus eran compañeros de cuarto en la casa de las serpientes. Nunca tocaron temas delicados del pasado oscuro que vivieron siendo adolescentes, ni del pasado no tan pasado de Hermione. Aunque Ginny que no sabia muchos detalles lo de Draco y Astoria le toco el tema a Hermione en la cocina antes de que llegue el rubio, y todo estaba aclarado. Esa noche los Potter confirmaron que en verdad Draco y Hermione tenían algo especial, y estaban muy enamorados.

-Ven conmigo...-pidió Draco al llegar al carro parqueado junto al el de Harry, Hermione lo acompaño porque aunque estuvieron juntos desde las cinco y algo y ya casi eran las once, necesitaban darse un buen beso.- te lo suplico- puso carita con un casi puchero de niño pequeño y Hermione no aguanto las ganas de reir.

-No seas loco Draco, primero si me voy Ginny te odiaría de por vida, si ya hasta me esperaba desde la mañana con mi cuarto y mis maletas, ademas mañana iremos a recoger a los chicos y aun no podemos llegar juntos a King Cross. - lo beso tiernamente

- Te amo te amo te amoooooo Hermione, y ya estoy desesperado por casarnos.- la volvió a besar, pero ahora el tomo la iniciativa -y te extrañare, extrañare besarte...

-Mejor sube al carro, porque si me sigues besando así me voy contigo sin pensarlo - se rió al notar que Draco venia a seguir repartiendo besos. -Nos vemos mañana..- se separo dando ella un ultimo beso, el ultimo del día.


	3. Hijos

-ni te imaginas mama! soy el buscador estrella en Hogwarts, con esto que Gryffindor gano la copa todos dijeron que fue gracias a mi!- grito emocionado Hugo apenas subieron al carro viejo de los papas de Hermione, carro que ella usaba a veces desde que Ron decidió vender su van familiar, pero esta era la primera vez que los chicos se subían no siendo unos niños de visita en la casa de los abuelos.

-Yo no puedo creer que también vendió el carro, que le ocurre?

-Rose Weasley- regaño a su hija con un tono severo - quedamos en hablar primero en cosas que hicieron en el colegio, luego quiero que me cuentes de tus notas de TIMOs, iremos a desayunar en un restaurante en el centro, y yo hablare con ustedes de algo importante, y luego iremos a la casa Potter, donde les voy avisando no pretendo quedarme mas de una semana, no quiero molestar tanto a sus tíos y primos.

-No molestamos... Casi siempre en vacaciones Rosie o yo, o a veces los dos al mismo tiempo dormíamos en esa casa, un fin de semana, o un día por ahí cualquiera que queríamos, ademas a mis primos les encanta que estemos en su casa y a mi tía Ginny también- opino Hugo mientras se acomodaba en la parte de atrás del carro -Ya ya se, primero Hogwarts- repitió al ver la mirada de su mama por el retrovisor - pero enserio ya no hay nada mas siempre es lo mismo, y hablar de los Timos de Rosie, es saber que saco E en todo, cosa que todos esperábamos.

-Es verdad mama, pasemos al siguiente tema, que es eso importante que nos quieres contar, aunque de seguro es del hombre misterioso- se rió junto a Hugo, ambos disfrutaban a su mama, cuando hablaba por teléfono o se escribía con el, y aunque Rosie ni se imaginaba quien era, sabia que era un buen hombre, porque solo uno bueno podía sacar del hueco oscuro en que su mama estuvo por meses por culpa de su padre, y ahora a lado de ella, manejaba una mujer diferente en todo sentido, se la veía mas querida, mas cuidada, mas amada, se notaba desde lejos que su mama era otra, se maquillaba, estaba arreglada, se vestía hasta mejor, de seguro y el hombre misterioso era el hombre perfecto para su mama.

-Con Rosie tenemos una apuesta, yo creo que es muggle, y Rosie que es mago pero que vive y trabaja en el mundo muggle

- me pueden explicar porque ambos piensan en algo relacionado con muggles?- pregunto riéndose, sus hijos eran muy inteligentes, la descripción para la apuesta de Rosie era prácticamente acertada, menos en la parte del trabajo que en verdad Draco tenia una oficina en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Ademas de la administración del dinero Malfoy que en los últimos años se multiplico con las excelentes gestiones de Draco en inversiones, aunque también incluía una firma muggle,pero eso no era suficiente para decir que trabaja como muggle.

-Fácil, tu te alejaste del mundo mágico, de seguro y conociste a tu novio en una ida al museo o biblioteca o alguna cafetería.- explico Rosie sin problemas.

-Chicos tienen mucha razón pero se equivocan en unos puntos, primero si es mago pero principalmente trabaja en el ministerio de magia, aunque es accionista de una empresa muggle..

-Te gane Hugo! - se rio Rosie disfrutando de su victoria.- y en que mas nos equivocamos?- pregunto curiosa

-Si lo conocí en una cafetería del centro- se detuvo a pensar bien en las palabras que diría, talvez se estaba equivocando en lanzar asi la noticia, pero era el momento, que sus hijos mismos crearon - pero no es solo mi novio- continuo ya nerviosa y sintiendo los dos pares de ojos celestes que la observaban fijamente - me pidió matrimonio y yo dije que si...

-Que carajo!- el grito fue de Hugo, y la reacción de Rosie fue mirarla con ojos de sorprendida.

-Hugo Weasley, cuidado ese vocabulario...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a su hijo en ese momento. Y al mismo tiempo sintió como Rosie tomaba su mano donde estaba el anillo para confirmar lo que hablaba.

-Mama, no sabemos ni el nombre del tipo y vienes a decirnos que te casaras con el, cuanto tiempo tienen? Cinco meses?

-No Hugo, ya tenemos un año juntos, justo al año como que me lo pidió, pero recien volvimos hablarlo y acepte.- dijo tratando de esconder los nervios por el miedo a las reacciones de su hijo menor.

- Ya bueno, te casas, pero estoy d acuerdo con Hugo, ni conocemos su nombre..- hablo por primera vez Rosie desde que les dijo.

- Si lo se,ese error es mío completamente y en verdad lo siento hijos míos- se disculpo por ese detalle guardado - nos volvimos a encontrar antes de que regresen de vacaciones el año pasado, por eso cuando llegaron no tenia mucho que hablar y tampoco sabia si en esa época de vida, recuperándome de lo que su padre me hizo,una relación amorosa funcionaria, no valía la pena hablarles sobre el, porque yo no estaba segura- sus hijos la escuchaban atentamente - cuando vinieron por Navidad, las cosas estaban mejores, en realidad mucho mucho mejor- sonrio al recordar lo rápido que se enamoro de Draco -Pero esa semana era de ustedes, por eso no lo vi hasta después que se fueron al colegio.

- Pero hablaron bastante por teléfono, me encanto, estabas feliz, sonriendo y hasta cantando. - le sonrio a su mama, gesto que tranquilizo mucho mas a Hermione.

- Rose! No la apoyes-regaño a su hermana mayor - es una locura eso de casarse, muy poco tiempo ha pasado y aun no nos dice el nombre!

- Hijo..- Hermione confirmo que con quien tendría mas problemas seria obviamente con Hugo -para ustedes un año es poco, para nosotros a nuestra edad y en nuestro estado de divorciados un año es suficiente..- ahora Hermione tenia miedo de lo que sus hijos dirían al saber quien era, pero ya se lo preguntaron muchas veces, les debía el nombre del hombre quien le regreso su vida - Es Draco Malfoy..

- El papa de Scorpius?!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Si el papa de Scorpius...- les afirmo- ya como les dije cometí muchos errores al no decirles quien, pero les aseguro que Draco es un buen hombre, y en tan poco tiempo puedo decir que lo amo, y el también me ama a mi- se estaciono frente al restaurante- Soy muy feliz junto a el, y lo que mas quiero es que acepten la situación, mi situación, porque en realidad ustedes serán los que decidan en que queda todo.- termino Hermione dando a entender que si sus hijos no quieren que se case, ella lo aplazaba.

-mami tampoco asi- se quejo tiernamente Rosie -en realidad sabíamos que iba a llegar este día desde que supimos del hombre misterioso, sabíamos que nuestra madre es libre y tiene el derecho a enamorarse y casarse, creo que lo que nos afecto fue la rapidez de todo, pero yo no estoy en contra de que se casen, mami si eres feliz con el papa de Scorpius, yo seré feliz también.

-Rosie tiene razón- aseguro Hugo - Lo siento por mi actitud, no me esperaba esta noticia, no todavía -sonrió, ya estaba tranquilo y sin gritar - Ma.. Te mereces un buen matrimonio, y a un esposo que te respete y te diga que te quiere por lo menos 10 veces al día, necesitas el cambio mama, y estoy dispuesto aceptarlo también- ambos chicos sufrieron por las locuras de Ron, pero mas Hugo, que vivió el destape completo de su padre cuando su hermana Rosie ya estaba en Hogwarts, en ese tiempo ya sabía que si su papa no llegaba a dormir era porque estaba tomando en un bar, o en durmiendo en un hotel con cualquier mujer que se le cruzo en la noche. Hugo siempre recordaba la noche mas horrible que paso, fue cuando por polvos flu llego a su casa desde la madriguera, y su sala estaba destrozada, y su mama llorando a oscuras con señas en los brazos. Su madre nunca le dijo quien fue, pero el ya lo sabia y desde ese día hasta ahora cuando se refería a su papa, lo hacia por su nombre, y aunque muchas veces le preguntaron sus tíos, abuelos hasta su hermana, que le pasaba con su papa, el nunca contó y tampoco lo hablo con su mama, y ese recuerdo oscuro de abrazar a su madre mientras ella lloraba toda la noche era su secreto, secreto madre-hijo.

- Por cierto, gracias por decirnos quien es el hombre misterioso- la abrazo su hija - mejor tarde que nunca- y los tres se rieron

-Mama, Draco donde esta?

-No lo se, no hemos hablado y hoy en King Cross tampoco nos vimos. Por que Hugo?

- Yo se que quieres desayunar con nosotros pero me gustaría mucho conocer y conversar con el hombre que se quiere casar con mi mama, tu crees que podrías llamarlo?

-Si! Excelente idea! - se emociono Rosie - Hugo te pasaste!

- En verdad quieren eso?- pregunto sorprendida y sus hijos asentaron con la cabeza cada uno con una sonrisa. -lo llamare entonces.

_lo siento por la ortografía y algunos errores escribo desde el ipad en mis momentos libres en la Universidad. Gracias por leerme._


	4. Domingo Temprano

-Scorpius trae la azúcar para ponerle a este jugo...- Rosie estaba frente a una jarra de jugo de naranja exprimida de forma muggle, y el rubio viva imagen de su padre a los quince estaba ahi parado junto a ella viendo por primera vez como se hacia.

-Cual es la azúcar hermanita?- se burlo el rubio mientras comenzaba abrir estante por estante, eran amigos desde primero por Albus y se llevaban muy bien, aunque Scorpius siempre burlón y molestoso por todo, tanto que al principio a Rosie le costo llevarse bien pero termino acostumbrándose, tanto así que sentía que era un primo mas para ella, aunque por cosas de la vida era su hermanastro de dos semanas. - En serio Weasley no tengo ni idea cual es la azúcar mas aun no tengo ni idea donde encontrarla- se quejo.

- En realidad no se tampoco, esto me pasa por madrugar - dijo viendo la hora, eran las siete y media de la mañana del primer Domingo que pasaría junto a los Malfoy, en un departamento que tenia Draco en Londres, ya que después del matrimonio su mama y Draco se fueron a Dubai, y durante esa semana junto con Hugo se quedaron en la casa Potter, pero el Viernes en la mañana les toco ya venir a dormir aqui, hasta que entreguen la nueva casa que eligió su mama, y para eso supuestamente faltaban tres dias.- azúcar...azúcar...- se quedo pensando detenidamente - Revisa en ese de ahí- dijo señalando el estante que estaba arriba del jarrón de galletas.

- Y para rematar tu mala suerte me encontraste leyendo en la sala - se rió mientras hacia caso y buscaba en esa alacena el frasco de azúcar. - Creo que esto es!- se emociono a reconocer los granitos blancos. - No sabia que eras experta en adivinación- la felicito burlonamente.

- No me gusta la adivinación- contesto Rosie inmediatamente - En realidad pensé en el lugar donde mi mama guardaría la azúcar- suspiro entendido algo que sospechaba pero ahora que necesitaba confirmar- Hay mucho de ella aquí en este departamento, vivían juntos ya?

- Vivir vivir no- contesto el rubio que estaba mas enterado de como fue la relación de su padre con su nueva madrastra. - Pero este departamento mi papa lo compro hace mucho cuando comenzó a tener negocios muggles, mi padre intento de todo para distraerse de su soledad, no se si sabes pero mis papas nunca se amaron y yo nací por que los presionaron, pero bueno cuando mi mama siguió con su vida, mi papa solo le quedo dedicarse a su trabajo y a mi, hasta que comenzó todo con tu mama.- le paso la azúcar - Este departamento representa mucho a Hermione y el amor que se tienen- los cambios del lugar fueron completos, ya ni habia rastro de lo que fui el primer departamendo de su papa - Y si Rosie, tu mama compartió mucho con mi padre aquí en este departamento, varias veces llamaba a mi papi y tu mama me contestaba el teléfono y me decía que el estaba ocupado,en el baño o dormido-se rió al recordar la primera vez que le contesto Hermione, y como tartamudeaba por los nervios, siempre pensó que su padre fue el de la idea y lo planeo, Draco sabia que su hijo siempre llamaba los sábados a las ocho de la mañana- Y luego como toda mujer con el lado maternal, me preguntaba que tal el colegio y por ustedes- sonrío ahora tenia dos mamas increíbles - en vacaciones de Navidad una noche cene con mi papa y me conto que se queria casar con tu mama, lo siento por no decirte en el colegio lo de nuestros padres, en realidad no era mi deber decirtelo, ademas prometi no hacerlo.- se disculpo y Rosie solo sonrío - tu mama me cae demasiado bien, es muy inteligente,es demasiado tierna y como madre se nota que es estupenda porque como novia y ahora esposa es perfecta para mi padre.

- si tu papa también me cae bien, es amable, pero lo mas importante que veo en tu padre y me fascina son las diferentes formas que demuestra el amor que le tiene a mi mama, como la toma de la mano y se la besa, o la forma como la mira, esta como hechizado.

-La ve de la misma forma que tu noviecito Luke te ve a ti- la molesto hasta en un momento serio, Luke era el cazador de Gryffindor y mejor amigo de James Potter - ja! Cuando se entere que tienes ahora también a un hermanastro que esta decidido a formar parte del grupo que se enfrente a el si te hace daño.

- Otro mas, me quedare soltera a este paso- se rieron al mismo tiempo.- ya Hugo y mis primos espantaron algunos, Luke sigue en la batalla porque James indirectamente lo apoya- siguieron con las carcajadas.

- Yo si escuchaba risitas en la cocina- Draco Malfoy entro a ver que pasaba

- Lo siento - se disculpo Rosie sonrojada, era culpable de que se despierte su padrastro Draco Malfoy -Me levante temprano y quise preparar jugo, como siempre lo hacia en mi casa los domingos de vacaciones, espero que no sea un problema ni una molestia- dijo rápidamente Rosie, no se sentía en su casa como para disponer de la forma que lo hizo por el bendito jugo, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba seguir la tradición.

- No claro que no es un problema- dijo sonriendo a su hijastra mientras despeinaba mas el cabello de su hijo Scorpius -espero que no te haya faltado nada mientras preparabas el jugo, y ahora que se que te gusta la cocina, debes hacer la lista de las cosas que quisieras tener en la casa y acompañarnos mas tarde a la tienda con Hermione.- dijo feliz al ver que podrían hacer su primera salida familiar- Hijo también deberías venir! Y Hugo!- la emoción de Draco se notaba y eso le agradaba a Rosie.

-Tienda muggle supongo- añadió Scorpius y su padre con la misma emoción se lo confirmo con la cabeza. - Si.. si voy yo también, será divertido - se rió al pensar que se iba a burlar de todo los muggles que estarían en ese lugar.

-Listo!- sonido triunfal su salida familiar se cumpliría - Iré a decirle a Hermione.

Dos días fueron suficientes para que su departamento de trabajo, se convierte en un casi hogar, claro que con menos comodidades. Rosie y Hugo compartían el cuarto de visitas, mientras que Scorpius se acomodo en el estudio de la planta alta del departamento, mientras que el cuarto principal en el primer piso desde hace mucho tiempo ya era de Draco y Hermione, todo esto solo temporalmente.

Entro despacio a su cuarto, para evitar despertar a la que al fin era su esposa. Hermione descansaba plácidamente, se recostó a su lado, sonrió al ver lo perfecta que era, y de esa perfección era el dueño absoluto. La semana en Dubai, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, si que habían disfrutado cada segundo de ese viaje y del amor que se tenían.

-Amor..- aprovecho para besar a su esposa desde la mano y subiendo por el brazo hasta que por el cuello Hermione abrió los ojos, y pudo terminar los besos justo donde el quería, en los labios de su mujer. - Buenos días señora Malfoy. - la saludo continuando el beso.

- Buenos dias- contesto Hermione dulcemente al terminar el beso - Como así despierto tan temprano?.

- Rosie y Scorpius riéndose en la cocina mientras ella terminaba de hacer jugo de naranja.- explico su motivo de estar despierto mientras acomodaba la almohada para estar semi acostado para estar en posición perfecta para poder abrazar a Hermione

- Me había olvidado de contarte lo del jugo- añadió riendo al acordarse de su hija y su costumbre y como al principio encontraba jugo de naranja hasta en las paredes. - Lo hace desde que tiene ocho años- termino acomodandose entre los brazos de su rubio. - Scorpius sigue sin dormir a lo que lee?.

- En realidad no se lo pregunte, pero lo supongo porque anoche justo me pregunto donde estaban guardados los libros de mi mama - se quedo pensando un poco - Este muchacho prefiere terminar de leer un libro que dormir.. Parece que no sabe lo importante que es dormir, es el momento en que la mente descansa y se recupera - se quejo de su hijo adolescente con el cual rara vez tenia problemas, y se llevaban muy bien.

-Igual que al padre- lo dijo viendo directo a los ojos grises para hacerlo entrar en razón por sus palabras - Cuantas veces te he tenido que suplicar que duermas en vez de que te quedes viendo como duermo? O también cuando dices que porque dormir si nuestro amor es muy grande y la noche es corta para demostrarlo y porque hay que desperdiciarla soñando si mejor es hacer el sueño realidad- cito unas de las frases que Draco le decía en las noches de pasión, las cuales eran seguidas y perfectas, desde la primera vez que estuvo con Draco sintió una conexión maravillosa, como si toda su vida estaba vacía y en ese momento se lleno, Draco Malfoy la complementaba como nunca lo hizo Ron en el tiempo que estaba bien la relación, gracias a Draco entendió la frase "conocer las estrellas". -

- Ya ya entendí el punto- la abrazo con fuerzas mientras se reía por dentro, su esposa tenia toda la razon - te amo te amo te amo...- la beso, lo que Hermione siguió con mucha pasión, el recordar sus noches con Draco y citar sus frases hizo que sus hormonas se aloquen un poco.- Amor...- paro con el dolor del mundo lo que se venia -Tu hija y mi hijo están en la cocina- explico -ademas hay que arreglarnos por que iremos todos a comprar las cosas para la nueva casa y se me ocurrió que podemos ir a cenar al nuevo restaurante mágico que queda por el callejón. - relato la salida familiar mas su nueva adición.- Luego podremos terminar lo que comenzamos, recuerda que la noche es corta y nuestro amor muy grande..-con su tono seductor.

- Me encantas..- se levanto de la cama luciendo una de las pijamas que se había comprado para sorprender a Draco en Dubai pero que recién la podía estrenar -Amor?- se viro justo estando frente a la puerta del baño para encontrar a su esposo viendo embobado su cuerpo, había conseguido su propósito.

- Si Hermione?- logro articular con dificultad el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su esposa.

-Me quieres ayudar? - dijo señalando su pijama - cuando lo compre me dijeron que mas fácil es cuando te lo quitan..-termino de decir para entrar inmediatamente por la puerta del baño, provocando mas a su esposo.

- Quisieron madrugar les tocara esperar!- se levanto volando olvidándose de todo.

_gracias por los reviews, les cuento que el siguiente capitulo esta listo, lo subo a mas tardar en la tarde. _


	5. Ya no eres padre

_tengo que avisar que hay palabras fuertes en este capitulo, en verdad lo siento_..

-Que buen día! Y que comida tan deliciosa! - celebraba Hugo su salida familiar con gran entusiasmo. - Prácticamente entre todos amoblamos una casa en menos de cuatro horas!- su emoción se notaba a lo lejos, y todo el grupo se reía de sus comentarios.

Los cinco caminaban a la calle a donde estaba el carro de Draco parqueado, saliendo del callejón Diagon, Draco y Hermione iban tomados de la mano, y junto a Draco estaba Hugo, que pegamento era poco lo que le habían puesto, todo el dia camino junto a el, si queria hacer una pregunta era para Draco, y eso en verdad alegraba a Hermione.

-Papa, en la mañana me llego una carta de la libreria, ya esta a la venta un libro de Historia de la Magia que lo quiero leer, podrías comprármelo.- ahora el que hablo fue Scorpius.

- Justo ahora?- suspiro Draco.

-Si ahora- respondió Hermione con un tono que Draco entendió que tenia que ir, todo el día Draco se habia pasado hablando con sus hijos, haciendo bromas y escuchando sus opiniones, hasta compro las cosas para la sala de televisor al gusto de Hugo, claro que Scorpius también opino y hablo con todos, pero se notaba que Draco trataba mas de llevarse bien con sus hijos por obvias circunstancias, era el padrastro. Pero cuando al fin Scorpius habia pedido algo, el rubio estaba a punto de negarse, Hermione no podiamdejar que eso pase. - Vayan los dos a la librería nosotros los esperamos aquí.- Scorpius le sonrió a Hermione agradeciendo lo que hizo, porque no solo apoyo que le compren su libro, también le dio tiempo para el y su padre, porque no podia negar que verlo tan atento con Hugo le había provocado algo de celos. Y los dos rubios caminaron hacia la librería en la ya casi noche del callejón.

- mientras esperamos podria ir a ver las escobas?- la pregunta fue de Hugo quien con dos minutos de espera se estaba desesperando.

- Si si puedes, Rosie acompaña a tu hermano que ya es de noche y no es bueno que anden solos- ordeno.

- Mama, te quedarías sola- se preocupo Rosie, demostrando que no queria ir.

- Hija, es a 5 tiendas, ademas Draco y Scorpius regresaran antes que ustedes ya lo verán- sonrio, - ya vayan a la tienda no pierdan el tiempo.- los mando con una sonrisa.

Se quedo parada en el final del callejón, esperando a cualquiera de los que se fueron. Su hijo Hugo tenia razón, si que era un buen dia el que habian tenido, y las compras para su nueva casa era lo mejor, la tienda se encargaría de mandar todas las compras directo a su nuevo hogar, y el miércoles ya irían a dormir allá, aunque aun falte de arreglar.  
Estaba emocionada con su nueva casa, en realidad nunca penso que Draco le daria ese regalo de bodas, porque muchas veces hablo de la conocida mansión Malfoy y como todos entraban a la perfección es sus múltiples cuartos. Pero al final el rubio decidió no ir a vivir ahi, y aunque no se lo habia confesado a Draco, a Hermione estaba encantada por esa decision, en realidad no queria vivir en esa mansión, aunque ya sabia que por amor al Malfoy se sacrificaría, pero al final eso no fue necesario, y era dueña de una casa estilo campo, con un gran jardin, donde los chicos emocionados hablaron de instalar arcos de quidditch, su nueva vida era fabulosa.

- Señora Malfoy...- una voz burlona interrumpió sus pensamientos perfectos - Cuando me entere de la noticia de tu matricidio, entendí la verdadera historia de todo tu cambio al final te das cuenta que si eras una cualquiera- el primer insulto salio - maquillaje, ropa nueva y elegante, ahora entiendo el porque!- aunque hablaba con tono de burla su expresión era de odio y de mal genio,hasta Hermione llego a pensar que habia algo de celos en la expresión - la serpiente lo pagaba todo y por eso el elegía como vestir a su mujerzuela.

- Ron marchate...- dijo en tono de suplica, encontrarse con ese pelirrojo era lo menos que quería hacer, y al mismo tiempo no quería que Draco lo encuentre aquí. Peor sus hijos.

- Tiene muy buen gusto el mortifago ese- dijo viendola de arriba abajo, acto que la hizo sentir a Hermione violada, por mas que haya sido su esposo y conociera partes intimas de ella, ahora el único hombre que la podia ver era Draco, nadie mas -el dia de la venta de la casa no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en verdad eres otra Hermione, sigue en pie mi propuesta, la recuerdas? Lo de volver a probar?- se lo dijo seductivamente pero el único sentimiento que saco de Hermione fue asco.

- Lo único que me interesa recordar de ese dia es que te di una cachetada- contesto irritable -enserio Ronald, no te quiero ver, no quiero que mis hijos te vean, no quiero que Draco te vea.

- Me mataría con un avada kadrava cierto? - comenzó a reir a carcajadas solo por ver la cara de su ex al pronunciar el maleficio imperdonable, eso era un punto que no le gustaba recordar a Hermione, saber que Draco, su Draco, en algún momento fue mortifago aunque obligado . - Dime Hermione mirando a mis ojos, que no extrañas estar conmigo...

- no extraño nada de ti Ron- se lo dijo medio gritando para que entienda -absolutamente nada- se sintio libre al decir eso, ya no tenia miedo de hablar y decir las verdades a ese hombre que solo le hizo daño - Te aseguro Ron Weasley mirando tus ojos que no extraño estar contigo- se lo dijo despacio para que lo capte - Ronald tu nunca me hiciste sentir ni un poquito lo que Draco hace- aumento para aumentarle la ira del pelirrojo - No le llegas ni a los talones a Draco Malfoy, en todos los sentidos.

- Como te atreves!- el grito fue de lo peor, y una vez mas como lo había hecho un Domingo cuando Rosie estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts y Hugo en la madriguera, la agarro del brazo con fuerza y la sacudió, claro que las cosas habían cambiado ella ya no era su esposa. - Tu no eres nada! No eres nadie! Eres una cualquiera que se revuelca con una serpiente por dinero! una CUALQUIERA!

- Suelta a mi mama desgraciado!- Hugo Weasley le dio un derechazo al hombre que era su padre. - Nunca mas voy a permitirlo! - Le dio otro mas pero ahora directo en el abdomen - Ron Ya no tengo diez para quedarme callado y no hacer nada por mi mama, no soportare ver que la alces la mano nunca mas!- le dio otro puñete mas, pero esta vez Ron respondió y le dio justo en el ojo derecho. pero Hugo le devolvió otro golpe mas fuerte.

-Hijo mío... Haz aprendido a pelear.- dijo adolorido y tocando su mandíbula.

-Yo no soy tu hijo desde hace mucho, tu eres un troll asqueroso, un mal agradecido con la vida que te dio una familia y nunca supiste quererla, eres un resentido social que siempre vivio envidioso de las vidas de sus hermanos- sus palabras llevaron a Ron a un viaje por el tiempo, en verdad que siempre habia sido celoso en ver los éxitos de sus hermanos o de su mejor amigo.- Eres un maldito maricon por pegarle a una mujer...

-Hermione si ves lo que haces por juntarlos con mortifagos!- se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione llorando y abrazando a su hija.

- Alejate de mi madre y de una vez te digo que tampoco te acerques a mi hermana- dijo señalando a las dos mujeres que se abrazaban, y parándose justo frente a ellas, como un escudo humano. - Ron Weasley no te atrevas a tocarle nunca mas un pelo de mi madre, no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, no te atrevas a verla a los ojos de nuevo, porque no me importara que seas mi progenitor, te mato!

- No me amenaces muchachito, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- apunto con su varita su hijo.

-No Ron, tu eres el que no sabes- Draco Malfoy apuntaba a Ron con su varita, y junto a el en la misma posición estaba su hijo Scorpius, y nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter. La presión de los recién llegados lo obligo a bajar la varita. Estaba derrotado, sin familia, sin esposa, sin hijos, y al parecer hasta sin amigo. -Te juro que Azkaban no será lo peor que te pase si vuelves amenazar o hacer algo contra mi familia, escuchaste bien idiota?.- lo agarro de la camisa - MI FAMILIA!- recalco las palabras - Hermione y sus hijos no necesitaran nunca mas de ti, porque me tienen a mi! yo Draco Malfoy les dare lo que tu no fuiste capaz de darles, una hogar. - lo lanzo al suelo de un solo empujón y corrió a consolar a su esposa que lloraba ahora con Hugo.

- Nunca mas te dejare sola- le susurro al oído a su esposa y le dio un corto beso.-Hugo? Rosie?- pregunto desesperado.

- Yo Estoy bien solo es un poco de sangre.- contesto con tono valiente Hugo, el realidad el tenia solo un poco de sangre comparando con Ron, que uno de los golpes en la cara le partio el labio y el primero le dejo el ojo morado, mientras que Rosie solo contesto con la mirada a su padrastro.

- Es mejor que se vayan, yo me quedo con el - Harry interrumpió, tendría una charla personal con su amigo.

- Recuerda lo que te dije Ron- recordó Hugo al hombre que estaba en suelo, su amenaza por protección a su mama y hermana, Mientras caminaba al carro abrazado con su mama. - te adoro mami...- Habían pasado casi 6 años para poder defenderla. Casi seis años que tuvo que llevar ese peso, pero al fin lo descargo, y agradeció el momento que su hermana le dijo en la tienda que creía que alguien pelirrojo estaba con su mama por que vio en la ventana, el estaba seguro y no se equivoco era Ron Weasley ese pelirrojo.

Rosie se quedo parada viendo a su tio que trataba de hacer que su papa se levante por si solo del suelo, que horror que sentía al saber que su padre maltrato a su mama ya mas de una sola vez, y se atrevió apuntar a Hugo con su varita, como si no fuera nadie importante para el. Se acerco al cuerpo que trataba de levantarse y se agacho un poco para que sus palabras se escuchen bien - Tu no eres mi padre..- las ultimas y únicas palabras de Rosie en todo ese momento, le dio un beso de despedida a su tío Harry, y enseguida corrió para alcanzar a Draco y Scorpius que la esperaban mas adelante, porque su mama y su hermano ya estaban hasta dentro del carro.


	6. Comunicacion es lo mejor

Su nueva casa era perfecta, todo era nuevo y moderno, siempre que la veía desde afuera se lo repetía que su compra fue perfecta, a solo diez minutos del centro de Londres, en un barrio campestre donde la familia Malfoy-Granger no era la única mágica, y del tamaño perfecto para todos.

Rosie como la única niña tenia cuarto com baño propio, de ahi los cuartos de Scorpius y Hugo compartían, los cuartos en tamaño eran normales, pero para Scorpius eran algo pequeños comparando los cuartos de la mansión Malfoy, pero pudo acomodarse con todas sus cosas, y su librero Hermione le aconsejo que la ponga en el estudio que estaba en planta baja y lo hizo, todo para no sentirse tan apretado, aunque su parte favorita era su sofá nuevo, extra cómodo a pie de una ventana que daba hacia el patio, lugar perfecto para sus momentos de lectura y así nunca mas leer en la sala.

El cuarto de Hugo desde el primer dia estuvo decorado con pósters de quidditch, y colgada encima de su cama, su primera escoba regalo de sus tio George, Percy y Charlie por su cumpleaños numero ocho. No tenia un sofá como Scorpius, por eso pudo instalar un juego muggle de lanzar dardos, justo en su camino libre y su ventana daba a la parte de adelante de la casa.

-Hermione?- Draco entro a su casa pero se sorprendió de no ver a su esposa en la cocina ni en la sala ya siendo las once de la mañana de un sábado, era extraño para el, en realidad era extraño todo, no solo la nueva casa, también la actitud de su esposa desde antes de mudarse, en realidad extraña desde el encuentro nocturno con Ron en el callejón, extrañaba a como era su esposa antes de eso. - Amor?- la pregunta aun seguía sin respuesta, el carro nuevo de ella estaba afuera y se solo había demorado 2 horas en dejar a todos los chicos en diferentes lugares, comenzando con Rosie y Hugo en la madriguera, donde una de las cuñada de Ginny los invito a pasar a el y a su hijo Scorpius a tomar una taza de cafe, y al salir de esa casa peculiar, tuvo que cruzar de forma muggle hasta una estación de trenes donde su hijo Scorpius cogería un tren para llegar a Paris hoy en la tarde. - Hermione?- entro al cuarto para ver a su esposa aun acostada y dormida.

Estaba tan rara, tan protectora con sus hijos, en especial con Hugo, y a la vez tan seria con el, tan callada, tan poco amorosa. Algo le pasaba y era culpa de Ron. Draco Malfoy tenia un motivo mas para odiar a ese pelirrojo.

- Hermione...- se acosto junto a ella y con su mano le acaricio el rostro delicadamente, la amaba aunque este rara y callada, aunque no lo haya besado como antes, o aunque no quiera tener sus noches, la amaba con toda su vida.

- Draco... - dijo en sueños su esposa. - No Draco no, el no, el no es eso- repetía moviendo la cabeza y cambiando su expresión de muy dormida a una demasiado asustada y nerviosa. - Déjenlo el no quiere ser de ustedes, el es feliz conmigo...

- Amor...- no aguanto verla sufriendo y la despertó de esa pesadilla. - Hermione aquí estoy contigo...- se fue acercando poco a poco para abrazarla,

- Draco?- se despertó completamente la mujer. - Que paso? Mis hijos? A que hora regresan?- dijo separandose bruscamente del rubio,

- Ni bien se quedaron y ya quieres saber si regresan- dijo enojado por lo que acababa de pasar. Su esposa lo rechazo una vez mas. - Que esta pasando Hermione? - pregunto seriamente, todos estos días había soportado la indiferencia porque estaban los chicos, y no estaba bien discutir frente a ellos, pero hoy estarían solos.

- con?- se hizo la boba con la pregunta, ella sabia lo que el rubio quería saber.

- contigo por supuesto!- alzo la voz levantándose inmediatamente de la cama. - No se que carajo esta pasando! Y me enoja verte asi- un fuego de enojo lo invadio -me desesperas, me estas desesperando todos los dias que pasan...- se despeino como acto a esa desesperación -cada minuto, cada segundo que pasas como estas, me alocas!- continuo gritando. - Ya no quieres estar conmigo, no dejas que te abrace no para dormir! y no se hable de besarnos- reclamo la falta de afecto -si es porque Extrañas a Ron anda buscalo, mal o bien no soy nadie para retenerte si no quieres, yo puedo sufrir por amor- los ojos grises de Draco tenian lagrimas - Aunque seria la primera vez, supongo que podré recuperarme..- Hermione lo veia desde la cama sorprendida por la explosión. - Te amo muchísimo y si no eres feliz conmigo eres libre, quiero que seas feliz,pero recuerda que te amo te amo te amo - se seco las lagrimas y entro al baño, necesitaba aclarar ideas y la ducha fría podría hacerlo y al mismo tiempo no queria ver la reacción de su esposa, porque si se levantaba a coger su ropa para irse, el se moria.

Se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, nunca le había gritado a Hermione, una vez se pelearon al comenzar su relación, una discusión por una salida con su amiga del colegio Pansy, y otra mas pequeña por una indecision de Hermione al elegir un vestido, que lo saco de casillas a Draco, era primera vez que lidiaba con problemas de mujeres y compras, siendo el un hombre practico y rápido para las compras. Pero ninguna de esas con gritos, se habia portado como Ron Weasley, pero en verdad ya no podía mas con esa Hermione.

- Draco..- Hermione estaba detrás de el, sus ojos que revelaban que había llorado un poco. - Yo también te amo, y no quiero ser libre, quiero estar aferrada a ti siempre porque mi felicidad es a tu lado. - se acerco arrepentida y Draco Malfoy no aguanto ni un segundo mas sin los labios de su esposa, y la beso por todos esos días que no se habían besado, con tanta pasión y fuerza, con ese sentimiento de que perdió y encontró lo mas preciado de nuevo. Y en ese momento con esa misma pasión y fuerza se reencontraron como dos enamorados luego de algunos días.

- Que buena ducha y que buena digamos que siesta- dijo sonriendo coquetamente por lo vivido, en verdad que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar, te tengo que decir lo que me pasaba.

-Amor Es necesario?- pregunto el rubio, si fuera por el olvidaba todo lo pasado estos días incluyendo sus gritos, ya que igual todo estaba perfecto, Hermione estaba desnuda a su lado acurrucada sobre el, y acababan de desquitarse por el tiempo perdido en la ducha y en la cama.

- Claro que lo es...Draco nuestra relación siempre ha tenido comunicación, y lo lamento por que falle en eso, no hable contigo desde el principio fui una tonta..

- No eres tonta, no lo fuiste y no lo seras- recalco, odiaba cuando se trataba asi sin necesidad - pero bueno dime que dijo Ronald Weasley que te molesto tanto y te puso contra mío.-su esposa lo quedo viendo sorprendida - Amor, cambiaste a raíz de eso obviamente fue algo que paso esa noche.

- Draco tampoco creas que el dijo algo especifico, son dos cosas que me dejaron pensando y meditando, la cosa que me demore mucho en pensar y me aleje de mis funciones de esposa.

- Entiendo, y porfavor por pensar no te alejes nunca mas de mi, la proxima vez yo te ayudo hacerlo.- le beso la mano. - Dime cual es la primera.

- la primera es algo que tu le dijiste a Ron.

- Explicate- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro sorprendido por que nunca penso en el como culpable.

- No quiero que mis hijos sean una carga para ti, yo se que Ron desde hace mucho no me da nada para mis hijos, y por mi salida del trabajo, solo con ahorros heredado de lo poco de mis papas y unas cuantas veces con ayuda de Harry y Ginny, tenia que estar apretada en muchos gastos de ellos mas en la epoca que hay que comprar uniformes y libros, el punto es que aunque soy tu esposa no es tu responsabilidad el cuidar de la parte economica de mis hijos- aclaro sin tener sentido alguno para Draco - Por eso quiero volver a trabajar.

- Hermione de mi vida, como se te ocurre pensar que tus hijos serán una carga para mi? Solo por ser hijos de la mujer que amo ya tienen todo mi apoyo, y no solo el económico, quiero ser como un padre para ellos, es verdad que solo soy el padrastro pero tengo mucho camino por delante para estar con ellos y darles la mejor imagen paterna que hayan visto en su vida, ademas tu sabes que para mi no será problema comprar cosas que necesiten para Hogwarts, los Malfoy tenemos dinero- dijo con tono pesado, haciendo reir a su esposa- Amor quiero a tus hijos, y estoy completamente de acuerdo si quieres trabajar, no soy del tipo de hombre machista que no le gusta que las mujeres trabajen, con tal que estés para mi al cien por ciento en ocasiones como estas- la beso dulcemente y ella le devolvio el beso, esa misma semana llamaría al profeta a preguntar si habría un puesto como escritora de editoriales, que fue el trabajo que dejo, el cual la paga era normal, pero le dejaba tiempo para su casa, y en este caso significaba tiempo para su esposo Draco . - Ahora el segundo punto...

-Ron te dijo mortifago...

-Por favor- alzo un poco la voz ese tema lo odiaba -Ya eso ni existe... - se rasco la cabeza entendiendo cual era la pesadilla de su esposa al llegar. - Hermione ya hablamos de ese tema, en nuestra tercera cita, tu me dijiste que comprendías lo que paso con mi familia, que me entendías al extremo que tuve que llevar, y dijiste- se puso a recordar un poco ese dia. - " en realidad el pasado ya paso, ahora hay que ver el presente y si en el futuro estaremos juntos", amor ya es futuro, si estamos juntos y lo sera para toda nuestra vida- aclaro punto por punto -que no te confunda mas el tema mortifagos, eso es historia.

- Si es historia porque compraste esta casa, y no fuimos a tu mansión?- expulso de su interior esa duda que fue un factor importante en sus últimos días.

- Mi hijo Scorpius, el sabe mucho, siempre de niño supo todo y le dijimos siempre la verdad, cuando tuvo diez pregunto por Voldemort y cosas de esa época, le contamos nuestra experiencia, mi papa que aun vivía hablo hasta su experiencia de los comienzos en la magia oscura, despues leyó muchos libros, bueno la cosa que sabe los bandos que existieron en esa guerra, a cual pertenencias, y a cual yo pertenecía, sabe en que mas se uso la casa, donde crecí y donde crecio el- dio una pequeña introducción - Bueno cuando le dije que nos casaríamos, me recomendó como el hombre maduro que se esta haciendo, que compre otra casa, para que esta familia comience desde 0, sin sentimientos encontrados, sin recuerdos malos del pasado. y en realidad me pareció buena idea.- la abrazo por la cintura - cumpli mi parte diciendo todo?

- A la perfección esposo hermoso...

- Hermoso? Desde cuando mi esposa es cursi!? - bromeo y ambos se rieron, para terminar con un beso.

-Malfoy eres un engreído y te amo- con un corto beso se levanto para ponerse lo primero que encontró en el suelo. - Ire a comer algo, son casi las cuatro, y no he comido nada y he gastado mucha energia. Me acompañas?

- y gastaras mas te lo aseguro. - se levanto contestando su invitación. - Por cierto viajaremos a Paris el miércoles, y estaremos hasta el domingo de vacaciones familiares en una casa de campo que tengo, invite a los Potter ,llegaran el Viernes y el domingo regresaremos a organizar las cosas de nuestros hijos para Hogwarts... le gusta señora Malfoy?

- me encanta!


	7. Madrastra

-Que bien que mis papas y tia Hermione con el tuyo salieron a ese museo!- grito emocionado Albus saltando a la cama del cuarto que compartía con Scorpius en la casa de campo de Draco Malfoy. - Ahora podemos hablar todo lo que ha pasado en vacaciones.

- A veces suenas a una viejita chismosa Albus..- se rio el rubio - Que tema quieres hablar?

- Que vas hacer respecto a Rosie?

- Albus! - alzo la voz y se paro enseguida a verificar que ni Hugo ni la propia Rosie hayan pasado por ahí justo en el momento de que el joven de los Potter lanzo esa pregunta. - Como se te ocurre preguntar eso?

- Lo siento, pero estoy con curiosidad de lo que esta pasando en tu cabecita, mas ahora en este momento que estas compartiendo hasta una familia con ella.

- Albus nada a cambiado, y si lo ha hecho es para darme cuenta que si antes era dificil, ahora es un imposible, primero era porque ella esta con Luke, y ahora porque es mi hermanastra, olvida eso porfavor..

- Por eso preguntaba, aunque te equivocas en algo, mi prima no esta con Luke, hasta el esta saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw- Scorpius no evito verlo sorprendido, no se esperaba esa noticia, mas ahora que el muchas veces había bromeado sobre Luke con a Rosie y ella no se lo había contado, ahora eran como familia y le escondió la verdad, no pudo evitar hasta sentirse molesto -parece que mi prima le dijo que en verdad no quería tener nada con nadie antes de que se acabe el año escolar, y mira tu el no perdió el tiempo.

- Igual olvida lo que alguna vez te dije sobre tu prima, ahora ella es la hija de la esposa de mi papa, prácticamente imposible, no quiero causar problemas a mi papa y Hermione, mas ahora que son tan felices juntos, mi papa se ríe Albus a carcajadas, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan contento con su vida. Imagina si digo " Me gusta mi hermanastra". Es para que Hermione se preocupe.

- Pero solo quedan casi dos semana de vacaciones, luego Hogwarts...- el sueño de Albus era ver a sus amigos juntos. - Ya ya no lo dire mas..- se resigno a ver la cara de seriedad de Scorpius.- Voy a ir a buscar a Hugo y a Lili, para apurarlos recuerda que en media hora tenemos que salir para llegar con tiempo al cine.

- Si lo se... Aunque el libro que estoy leyendo esta interesante, mejor vayan ustedes los primos, y yo me quedo aqui.

-Lo que quieras Malfoy, ya aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no rogarte si no quieres ir algún lado, diviértete con tu libro.

La casa de campo, era otra de las compras perfectas de Draco, cuando se entero que el amor de la vida de Astoria vivía en Paris, la compro para venir en vacaciones y ella pueda verse con el sin problemas de Lucius, y durante esos el se quedaba con si hijo Scorpius de solo tres años, pero a los siete años de Scorpius, Astoria decidió no hacerle mas daño y dedicarse a el tiempo completo en las vacaciones, porque fuera lo que fuera era su hijo, pero cuando Lucius murió estando Scorpius en segundo año de Hogwarts, Astoria fue libre, se divorcio de Draco y corrió a Paris.

Todas las vacaciones casi de su infancia las paso aquí junto a su padre, y ahora con sus dieciséis sabia que todo lo que era se lo debía a su padre, y que su mama ya era mama de sus hijas, y el ya no entraba en la vida de ella y que nunca entro por completo, lo entendió esa semana estando en casa de su madre.

Cerro el libro, ni lo estaba leyendo y mas que sus lagrimas mojaron unas paginas, ya no queria dañarlo mas, se levanto ya era de noche, se puso una chompa y salio del cuarto, la casa estaba vacía, siempre se acostumbro a casas vacías, en la mansión, luego de la muerte de su abuelo, la ida de su madre, su padre trabajando en el mundo muggle y su abuela frente a la tumba de su esposo, pasaba todo un día solo, porque ni los elfos le hacían caso. Pero ahora su vida era diferente, se levantaba con olor a desayuno preparado, con risas de Hugo, o a veces con música desde el cuarto de Rosie. Salió al patio trasero, y el cielo estaba hermoso con estrellas brillando. Se sentó a observarlas y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Scorpius...- la voz de una mujer interrumpió su triste soledad. -me puedo sentar a lado tuyo?- Hermione se acerco mas a el al ver la respuesta con la cabeza, obviamente su madrastra vio sus lagrimas en ese momento. - Que bonitas estrellas- creo una conversación - una vez tu papa trato de enseñarme algunos nombres pero fue en vano, soy mas de las personas que prefieren verlas sin saber mucha información.

- Asi las disfrutas sin pensar si están en su cuadrante correcto o de que estan formadas cada una, o analizar su brillo...- añadió sonriendo - a veces lo hago, pero al final cuando voy a entrar a la casa, tengo que por lo menos analizar dos porque mi papa siempre me pregunta. Enseñarme en este patio sobre estrellas fue lo que mas hizo...

- si estoy enterada...tu papa habla mucho de ti, cuando recien comenzamos a salir, pasábamos horas hablando de nuestros hijos, esta orgulloso de ti y te ama muchisimo.

- Si lo se, yo también, es un buen hombre..

- El mejor- lo confirmo con una sonrisa. - Tu también lo eres, bueno casi hombre - se rieron los dos - Estoy segura que en pocos años, tu serás un excelente hombre, padre, esposo...

- Hermione, un buen padre y hombre estoy seguro, porque no puedo traicionar las enseñanza de mi papa, pero para decir que seré un buen esposo, primero tengo que encontrar a una mujer maravillosa y dedicada por su familia, una mujer increíble, alegre, inteligente, una mujer como tu Hermione.- la abrazo. - Gracias por aparecer en la vida de mi papa, lo salvaste..

- Aunque no lo creas Scorpius, el me salvo a mi también...-confeso -creo que los dos nos encontramos en el momento exacto en el tiempo perfecto..- sonrío pensando en Draco, su esposo. - Ahora, te quiero decir unas cuantas cosas, no me gusta ver a mis hijos llorar, se me parte el corazón, y ese mismo sentimiento apareció cuando vi que tus ojos tenian lagrimas, en otras palabras Scorpius te quiero como a un hijo, y estare siempre preocupada por ti, y también muy pendiente de si necesitas una dosis maternal, porque tengo millones de estas dosis que podrían ser destinadas para ti, solo tienes que avisarme..- le sonrío.- Ahora vas a levantarte de aquí, vendrás conmigo a la cocina y prepararemos juntos cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra, para cuando lleguen todos con tu papa y Harry.- el rubio enseguida se levanto para ayudarla a levantarse, lo caballero como siempre primero.- Muchas gracias Scorpius.. - le agradeció el gesto tan Draco.

-Gracias a ti Hermione, por ser como una madre para mi, Gracias por conversar conmigo y ser tan tu- ambos se rieron - En verdad nunca pensé que tener una madrastra seria algo tan bueno..

Prepararon perros calientes para todos los que llegaron enseguida, yel joven Malfoy actuaba con mucha normalidad con todos los recién llegados, con Albus comenzó hacer bromas, que provocaban carcajadas en Hugo y Lily, Rosie un poco mas seria pero sonreía a las ocurrencias de esos dos Slytherins, Draco estaba sorprendido.

- Amor cuando llegaste Scorpius estaba bien?- pregunto al llevar a su esposa a un lugar apartado de las risas. - estaba leyendo?.

- No Draco no estaba leyendo, creo que no le fue bien con Astoria, estaba deprimido y llorando, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, hable con el, nos reímos un rato, y me ayudo a cocinar, tuvimos una charla madre/hijo.

- Me encanta..- la beso. - me encantas!- continuo el beso. - te amo te amo te amoo...

- Yo mucho mas Draco, y amo la familia en que estamos convirtiéndonos.


	8. Madrugando

-Amor despierta...- Draco le hacia cosquillas mas caricias a su esposa. - Hermione te necesito me siento solo...

-Draco Malfoy, son las seis y media de la mañana- abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reloj de su velador, para enseguida virarse para ver algo mejor, los ojos grises de su esposo, ese brillo en los ojos que cada segundo que lo veía le decían que la amaba,su sonrisa en la mañana que provocaba en ella unas ganas terribles de besarlo, y como el se acercaba mas a ella mientras la abrazaba de una forma que le decía que nunca la iba a soltar. - Te amo Malfoy- ella comenzó ese beso que también el rubio esperaba. - te amo tanto que soporto que me levantes tan temprano..-continuo el beso.

- Nunca te quejas de eso- se puso mas romántico y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa -Por que sabes que se como recompensar esos minutos de sueño perdido- sus manos estaban tan entrenadas, que en segundos recorrieron el cuerpo de su Hermione que se dejo llevar del momento.

-Tienes toda la razon...-un buen comienzo del día para la pareja de esposos.

La puerta blanca del cuarto de Scorpius estaba cerrada, pero ella estaba segura que estaba despierto, lo sabia el mismo se lo dijo que siempre se levantaba antes de las 7 de la mañana a leer algo antes del desayuno, ya eran las 7:10 y ella estaba desesperada en su cuarto, solo imaginando lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de a lado, que mala suerte que tuvo Rosie esa mañana al levantarse con el sonido de un pájaro cantando cerca de su ventana, para luego escuchar a su mama decir algo que no quería recordar ni pensar, que les sucedía a los dos en olvidarse de los silenciadores o de lo que sea que pongan los padres para evitar que sus hijos pequeños escuchen eso, y la peor parte porque comenzar desde tan temprano. no podía seguir en su cuarto de so estaba segura, y el único lugar donde podia huir era al cuarto de Scorpius, porque bajar y comenzar hacer bulla era para poner incomodos a Draco y Hermione en su momento.

- Scorpius!- abrió la puerta enseguida y entro para encontrar al rubio de su hermanastro haciendo abdominales sin camiseta.

- Rosie?- se levanto rápidamente. - Que haces aquí?- la primera camiseta que encontró se la puso.

-Perdoname- se disculpo, en menos de cinco minutos se ruborizo por vergüenza a lo que habia vivido, primero escuchar a su mama, y luego ver los músculos abdominales bien marcados de Scorpius -creí que estarías leyendo como siempre.. lo siento mucho...

- Ultimamente he cambiado algo la rutina, como quiero probarme para el equipo de Slytherin creí necesario ponerme en forma.- explico con normalidad para no poner mas nerviosa a Rosie. Ahora dime que paso porque estas aquí tan temprano.- se sentó en su sofá, acto seguido a ver como Rosie se acomodaba en el respaldar de su cama, obviamente no se sentaría junto a ella en ese lugar.

- No te imaginas, fue horrible. - se tapo la cara y comenzó a reír por algun motivo el recuerdo esta vez le causo mucha gracia. talvez porque estaba a punto de compartir su mala experiencia.

-Explicate..- controlo las risas de Rosie.

- Te lo pongo de este modo, mi mama literalmente esta disfrutando. - contó con tono chistoso y sin muchos detalles sobre el gritito de placer que escucho de su mama haciendo referencia a su esposo. - Me arrepiento de elegir el cuarto que quedaba a lado del de ellos- ambos se rieron por lo ocurrido.

- Pobre de ti- se burlo de Rosie - que horrible se ha de sentir eso!- trato de no imaginarse en el puesto de Rosie, en verdad que era terrible lo sucedido. Era uno de los primeros traumas adolescentes que existían, y para su suerte nunca tuvo que evitar porque sus padres nada nunca.

- Y eso no es todo lo que me paso- siguio contando con tono gracioso - busco refugio y te encuentro sin camiseta haciendo ejercicios, esta mañana no pudo ser peor. - volvieron a reir juntos. - Gracias por recibirme en este momento de escape Scorpius, te debo una.

- Yo se como puedes arreglar eso. - suspiro desde hace días se levantaba y dormía con la duda de lo que Albus le contó. - Porque no funciono con Luke? Y porque no me lo contaste si hablamos siempre.

- No se, no creí necesario contártelo, es algo que termino durante el colegio, pero como no se hizo publico tampoco lo hice. Y termino porque en realidad no sentía nada, era raro, creo que aun no estaba lista para una relación, no tenia definido algunas cosas.

-Entiendo, pero tienes razón si no estabas lista no podías hacer nada mas que terminar es por lo bueno hermanita.- sonrió por dentro a confirmar lo que Albus le dijo, Rosie estaba sola, y fue por su propia elección.

- Scorpius ahora yo te quiero preguntar algo.- el rubio movió la cabeza aceptando eso. - Porque me dices hermanita? - Scorpius se sorprendió que tipo de pregunta era esa.

- Eres mi hermanastra..- contesto sin mucho rodeo, aunque en realidad ese no era el motivo, luego de la charla de Albus y la linda conversación que tuvo con Hermione, y todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando, se convenció que tenia que olvidar a Rosie en el sentido que le gustaba, y últimamente su estrategia era restregarse en la cara que como Hermione era como su mama, Rosie era como su hermana. Asi que por mas de una semana se dedico a decirle a Rosie, hermanita, para que su cerebro vaya procesando la relación familiar que impedía eso.

- Si lo se, pero el ser hermanastra a ser hermanita.- la mirada del rubio era de sorpresa al ver que ahora Rosie estaba sentado junto a el en el mueble. - Scorpius no estamos relacionados, no tenemos ningun lazo familiar que nos una, claro que nuestros padres si pero nosotros no, mejor no me digas asi, porque sinceramente no quiero verte como mi hermano..

- Por que no?

- Porque.. - pensó un poco antes de contestar. - Eres mi amigo desde mucho mas tiempo, mejor sigamos en lo mismo, sin importar que nuestros padres esten enamorados y haciendo cosas en este preciso momento.

- Pero el problema Rosie es que yo no solo te veo como amiga...- añadió el rubio sin darse cuenta del error que cometió. - Rosie en verdad por muchos años mantuve el margen por miedo o yo que se, pero ahora este se duplico, por eso creo que lo mejor es que solo te quiera como a una hermana.- las verdades se pusieron en fila para salir.

- Y si yo no quiero quererte como si fueras un hermano? Y Si no quiero ser para ti una hermana? - Rosie hizo preguntas al aire -Y si te digo que termine con Luke porque nunca pude sentir nada por el, y en este ultimo tiempo descubrí que el culpable de eso fuiste tu? Que harias Scorpius si te confirmara todo eso?

- Me acercaría a ti lentamente dudando de lo que me dijiste es verdad- mientras hablaba lo hacia - Acariciaría tu rostro para confirmar que quieres lo mismo que yo- la sonrisa de Rosie lo confirmo y el sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. - Y poco a poco me iría acercando- paro justo a una distancia de casi nada entre sus labios -Y Te besaría como siempre he querido...- lo dijo para inmediatamente separarse. - Pero no me lo has confirmado...- sonrió al notar la desesperación de Rosie en ese momento.

- Malfoy ya bésame.- ordeno y el chico no dudo en hacer caso, porque al hacerlo cumplía su mayor sueño, besar a Rosie Weasley.

-Hijo..- Draco toco la puerta del cuarto de su primogénito. - Scorpius...- Rosie suspiro al ver que el picaporte no se movía, Draco respeto el espacio de su hijo, no como ella que abrió la puerta y entro.

- Saliendo..- contesto el joven Malfoy viendo el rostro de angustia y de nervios de Rosie, muy parecidos a los días de los Timos. -Hugo deja siempre la puerta abierta del baño a su cuarto- lo dijo rápidamente y en susurros.- Papa, que paso..- abrió solo un poco la puerta y se encontró con su papa bañado y listo para salir.  
-Hermione quiere de ese pan muggle, y no quiero ir solo hasta allá tan temprano, me quieres acompañar?.

- Si si yo voy- trato de no contestar nervioso, porque lo estaba, si Rosie hacia ruido en el cuarto de Hugo, los atrapaban - Solo tomare una chompa del cuarto y listo!- siguio actuando con una normalidad falsa, porque ahora se le ocurrió la idea de que Rosie no salió de su cuarto cuando el dio esa pobre explicación de una salida de escape, si su padre entraba a ver como el buscaba su chompa y ella seguía ahí, atrapados.

- Te espero en el carro hijo- Draco despeino a Scorpius como siempre lo hacia, y eso tranquilizo al joven, su padre no noto sus nervios. Entro a su cuarto y ya no habia nadie, tomo la primera chompa que encontró en su closet, y se paro frente al sofá. No podía creerlo todavia, se habia besado con Rosie Weasley, su hermanastra la chica que siempre le gusto. Y no habia sido solo un sueño.


	9. Confesion

Era una mañana perfecta, los chicos habian regresado a Hogwarts, Rosie y Scorpius a su sexto año y Hugo a quinto, pero hoy para Hermione era su nuevo primer dia en el profeta, habia llamado a su antiguo jefe hace no mas de dos semanas, y el no pudo contener la emoción al escuchar que Hermione, a quien consideraba la mejor editora de redacción de todos los tiempos, quería regresar a su antiguo trabajo, acepto sin dudar, incluyendo el pedido personal de Hermione, de comenzar el primer Lunes apenas sus hijos se vayan a Hogwarts. petición que Hermione medito bien, para disfrutar las vacaciones completas de sus hijos, y desde el sábado que se iban en el expreso, disfrutar de un fin de semana con Draco en el departamento del centro, idea de su esposo para recordar sus días de solteros y sin hijos refugiados en ese edificio.

Hoy era el nuevo primer día de Hermione en el profeta, y todos la saludaban felices de verla regresar del lugar que nunca se tenia que ir. Salieron de la casa junto con Draco, que tenia que ir a su oficina en el ministerio, y quedaron en almorzar juntos y en regresar juntos a la casa de forma muggle para tener mas tiempo para hablar.

Todo en el Ministerio seguía como ella lo habia dejado, la que era otra era ella, Hermione Malfoy, apuesto que la desaparición completa del mundo mágico, mas el cambio extreme que tuvo antes de comenzar su relación con Draco, y con la mejoras que tuvo este con el gusto del rubio, la hacían una mujer diferente como su ex esposo de muy mala forma se lo dio a entender. Y sin contar su personalidad, ya no era la callada y sumisa esposa de Ron Weasley, volvió a ser esa Hermione de colegio que no callaba una injusticia pero con Malfoy de apellido.

A la hora del almuerzo también todo seguía igual en el comedor, la diferencia que ya no se sentaba a llorar por dentro, o comer sola porque comer acompañada era demasiado cansado, porque siempre le preguntaban por Ron. Ahora estaba acompañada de Draco,y no tenia ganas de llorar, ni se sentía triste, bueno si algo por sus hijos.

- Ya me tengo que ir a la oficina, arreglo unos asuntos y te paso recogiendo por la seccion del profeta?

- Si esta bien, yo ya termine de revisar todo y corregir, asi que solo te tengo que esperar, pero toma todo el tiempo que necesites. - Draco se despidió com un beso y la dejo en la mesa terminando de comer su ensalada de frutas.

- Hermione Weasley!- una mujer rubia llegaba a la mesa, el tono de voz chillón prendió en Hermione la misma desesperación de siempre hay escucharla, Lavender Brown le causaba eso. - Oh no cierto! - se rio - Ahora eres Hermione Malfoy...

- Hola Lavender...- dijo sin muchas gnas de escucharla hablar, y deseando que las fresas de su plato desaparezcan para volar de ahi.

-En verdad ver para creer- se sento junto a ella, como si fueran amigas. - Cuando decidi venir a comer algo para no perder energías, porque en realidad estoy midiendo calorías al estilo muggle para ver que tal, bueno el punto es que nunca me imagine encontrarte, y cuando se besaron todo confirmado, eres la esposa de Draco Malfoy!- dio otro de sus grititos. - Y se nota que te va bien, Eres otra querida...

- Si nos va bien, somos felices- contesto deseando que se vaya de ahi.

-Quien diria que serias tu, con lo tan insignificante que eras- sonrio burlonamente. - Claro no lo tomes del mal lado. - imposible no hacerlo fue lo unico que se le paso a Hermione. - enamorar al millonario Malfoy, el hombre mas codiciado por todas. mas cuando se supo que se divorcio al fin de esa tonta. - El tema del monologo de Lavander, Hermione lo odiaba, ya que le fastidiaba saber lo locas y desesperadas que las mujeres veían al que es ahora su esposo. Se acabo la ultima fruta y se sintio podia irse

- asi es el amor Lavender llega en el momento inesperado- se paro -bueno me gustaria seguir hablando contigo,pero me tengo que ir..- una completa mentira, si fuera por Hermione no queria volver a encontrarse con ella en su vida.

- Espera espera..- la detuvo la rubia con exagerado maquillaje. - Que se siente, enamorar a un hombre tranquilo como Ron y transformalo en un seductor y animal sexual que alegra a muchas mujeres desde antes de divorciarse?- la descripción le dijo a Hermione que Lavender Brown fue una de esas - Y enamorar a otro que le hizo a su esposa lo mismo que Ron a ti mientras estaba casado?

- Disculpa? Creo que estas equivocada...

- No se si lo este, pero por aqui se escuchaba que Draco en esa época se metia con mujeres muggles dedicadas a eso del placer sexual y les pagaba por servicios, en cambio Ron solo lo sigue haciendo con cualquiera, aunque se puede decir que el es quien cobra el servicio.- explico algo demasiado absurdo pero Hermione sintio algo de desesperación tenia que hablar con Draco sobre eso - Que pena Draco, tener que recurrir a ese tipo de mujeres de la vida fácil por complacer su apetito.- suspiro fingiendo la pena - Cuidado Malfoy esta acostumbrado a algo mas de acción femenina, y lo pierdes como a Ron, porque no se si sabes, Ron dijo que no servias en la cama, y por eso comenzó a buscar opciones..

- Lavender- lo dijo toda seria estaba enojada. - Ya no quiero escucharte, nunca quise hacerlo, así que si fueras tan amable te podrías desaparecer, tambien fuera bueno que cuando me veas hagas lo mismo que yo hare, hacer como que no tr conozco..- suspiro Muy molesta - Por cierto suerte con Ron y todas las pendejadas que dice y hace- sonrio a ver la cara de esa mujer de sorpresa, claro ella estaba acostumbrada a la Hermione Weasley, la que escuchaba y no decía nada ni para defenderse - Me olvidaba si sabia que Ronald decía eso de mi, pero te actualizo ya no me interesa saber lo que Ron diga, ya no me importa lo que haga, así que puedes seguir revolcandote con Ron porque de seguro solo para eso te busca...Suerte en tu vida, que eres como una de esas mujeres de la vida fácil que tu mismo dijiste, claro que en este caso sales perdiendo, por que Ron es el que cobra los servicios. - volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de esa mujer antes de dejarla completamente sola en esa mesa. Ahora lo unico que necesitaba era hablar com Draco, era urgente para ella preguntarle sobre lo que Brown le dijo, tenia que saber para sacarse ese peso que sentía en el corazón.

- Draco..- entro a la oficina de su esposo, y la encontró decorada con fotos de Scorpius en todas las edades, de su matrimonio y de su viaje, y una ultima de toda la familia en la casa de campo.- Necesitamos hablar..

- Siento que es malo- dijo sin recibir respuesta de su esposa. - Ya tengo todo listo aqui, ya mande arreglar ese asunto que te dije en el almuerzo, asi que podemos irnos. - le tomo la mano a su esposa para caminar juntos pero ella se soltó y se adelanto en la caminata, ahora ya no solo sentía que era algo malo lo que su esposa quería hablarle, estaba seguro.

Y su angustia se aumento, estaban en el carro ya a medio camino de llegar a la casa, y Hermione no le decía nada, y el tampoco iba a comenzar por que ella era la que tenia mucha urgencia de hablar, pero sentia que el silencio lo estaba matando, decidió que si Hermione no decia nada hasta llegar, apenas se bajaran del carro el hablaría.

- Bueno- dijo algo enojado ya Draco, todo un camino en silencio era el motivo. - Me puedes explicar que tanto querias hablar conmigo que fuiste como una desesperada a buscarme, para al final no decir ni una sílaba..- el rubio estaba como loco.

- Quería llegar a la casa para hablar mas tranquilos.

- Podrías haber dicho eso en el carro por lo menos, asi me ahorraba media hora pensando que demonios mi esposa queria hablar conmigo.

- le fuiste infiel a Astoria?

- Claro que no! - contesto sin dudar, aunque con du ex esposa nunca tuvieron vida matrimonial, el como todo Malfoy cumplía y nunca se fijo en una mujer mientras estaba casado.

- Has estado con mujeres muggles que cobran por hacerlo?

- Nunca...No se con quien hablaste pero es mentira, nunca le fui infiel a Astoria, y mas aun nunca pague por algo asi, ni casado ni divorciado.  
- Draco..- estaba mas tranquila, ella veia la sinceridad en su esposo -nunca te he preguntado esto porque era innecesario para mi, pero ahora necesito saberlo.

- Pregunta lo que sea..

- Ya se que no pagaste, pero estuviste con muchas mujeres estando ya divorciado? O antes de casarte?.

-Amor...- trago saliva esa pregunta si que no se esperaba, mas aun por la respuesta que tenia que dar, como hombre que era le daba hasta vergüenza confesarlo. - te tengo que confesar algo Hermione, antes de casarme con Astoria era un muchacho marginado por el caso Voldemort, no tenia ni enamorada ni nadie, cuando llego Astoria nos casamos por que nuestros padres lo arreglaron y no hubo otra opción, Scorpius nacio de cuatro noches máximo obligados a compartir habitación, y con pociones que mi padre nos daba para que ayuden en el momento, porque era consiente que amor no había ni tampoco ganas. - Conto algo de su vida que no lo habia dicho -Divorciado solo me dedique a trabajar hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida, todo cambio para mi, aprendi a amar.- la mirada de Hermione era de sorpresa, estaba entendiendo lo que su esposo le contaba sobre su intimidad. - Amor, puedo decir que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida, la que enseño a besar y todo. -Se sonrio avergonzado -Y estoy seguro que seras la única.- le acaricio el rostro a su esposa.

- Draco...- suspiro apenada por hacer revelar a su esposo algo tan delicado como eso, pero a la vez también era un suspiro de tranquilidad y otro de felicidad, era la unica mujer en la vida de Draco Malfoy - Te amo- lo beso románticamente.

- Porque las preguntas? que te molestaba? - pregunto ahora Draco sabiendo que su esposa para llegar hablar lo que hizo, tenia que tener una mega preocupación.

-Lavender hablo de ti y que cuidado te aburria como a Ron...- dijo dando a conocer su miedo.

- Esa mujer esta loca, aburrirme de ti?- la abrazo de la cintura. - Tengo la esposa mas maravillosa de todas, la mas hermosa, sonriente, amo cada milímetro de ti, cada beso, cada abrazo, te amo cuando me sonríes, te amo y cada segundo que pasa te amo mas, Hermione eres el amor de vida, nunca dudes...- comenzó a besarla.

- Lo siento...por ponerme como loca- termino decir antes de dejarse llevar del sentimiento que provocaba Draco al besarla por el cuello, el rubio era experto en conocer a su esposa.

- Sinceramente extraño a los chicos, pero si estuvieran aquí no te tendría acostada muy pegadita a mi en el mueble de la sala, asi que es bueno que estén en el colegio.- se sonrió pícaramente. - Asi dejan que sus padres disfruten.

- Estas loco Draco... - se rieron juntos por la ocurrencia. - Pedimos pizza? Tengo muchas ganas de una pero con doble queso, y no quiero levantarme a cocinar.

- Pizza, pan muggle, helado de menta, estas demasiado golosa últimamente.- dijo entre risas el rubio mientras obedecía la petición de su esposa. - como anoche que me pediste que te acompañe a tomar un vaso de leche caliente- se rio mientras marcaba el numero de la pizzería. - Nunca te había visto tomar leche caliente. - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de hacer el pedido de la pizza, colgó el teléfono y regreso junto a su esposa, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. - Hermione? Estas bien?- se sorprendió al ver a su esposa sentada como pensando en algo. - Hermione que pasa?

- Que pasa si te digo que creo que estoy embarazada?


	10. Esconden algo

- Scorpius! Scorpius!- Hugo corría dirección al rubio que estaba sentado en una banca de un pasillo del piso 5to. - Has visto a Rosie? O sabes algo de ella?- estaba muy agitado de tanto correr, desde el gran comedor comenzo buscandola.

-Yo?- contesto nervioso, habían decido con Rosie contar lo de ellos en las vacaciones de Navidad, ya solo dos semanas para eso,pero primero a sus papas y dependiendo de su reacciones, serian libres para estar juntos y hacerlo publico. - Porque me preguntas a mi por tu hermana?.- agradeció que sus nervios no le hayan hecho una mala jugada para hacerlos tartamudear.

-Relajate..- se comenzó a reir el pelirrojo. - Andas algo nervioso últimamente..- lo despeino. - Ire a buscarla por otro lado, en verdad necesito hablar con ella.

- Disculpa la curiosidad pero de que quieres hablar con Rose?- se sentia algo metido preguntando, pero mal o bien el también era su hermanastro. -Si necesitas algo lo que sea, puede ayudarte..- se ofreció, pensando que Hugo podria necesitar ayuda en alguna materia, o se imagino teniendo una conversación de chicos con su hermanastro, el estaba libre si es que Hugo queria hablar con el, y de seguro ayudaría mas que Rosie si era un tema de chicos.

- Gracias rubio, pero no es nada de ayuda, solo quiero hablar con ella sobre la carta que escribio mama y saber si la de ella también es extraña, pero como te encontre primero te pregunte..- se quedo pensando un poco. - Aunque hay algo en que me puedes ayudar, tal vez tu sepas con quien esta saliendo mi hermana..

-Que? Yo?- volvieron los nervios, porqué Hugo tocaba el tema que el no podia hablar con normalidad, no todavía. - Porque crees que esta con alguien?- fue su primera pregunta aunque enseguida continuo porque escuchar esa respuesta no seria de ayuda. - Ademas Hugo no puedes andar por ahí averiguando la vida de Rosie, esta mal.- trato de desviar el tema.

- Estas loco Scorpius Malfoy, demasiado- se rió a carcajadas de su hermanastro. - y ya no averiguare mas - hizo la promesa -aunque con seguridad creo que si sale con alguien, esta demasiado sonriente, extremadamente feliz- sonrio recordando q su hermana mayor en un estado nunca antes visto por el -hasta canta por las mañana en la sala común!- lo dijo com todo de alarma - y mientras estudia, se queda perdida en el espacio, pensando en no se quien- continuaron las risas por su hermana, y Scorpius sonrio al saber que era el quien hacia hacer esas cosas a Rosie. - Pero bueno, que haces por aquí solo?- la pregunta hizo recordar al rubio porque estaba ahi, Hugo tenia que irse antes de. pero un grito interrumpió el lugar

- Scorpius! - Rosie llego corriendo sin darse cuenta del acompañante pecoso del rubio. - Me atrase un poco, lo siento mucho- llego al punto de encuentro, y se encontró con Hugo mirándola sorprendido y literalmente con la boca abierta.

- Porque no me dijiste que estabas esperando a Rosie cuando te pregunte por ella?- se dirigió a Scorpius con un tono serio. - Y porque tu tienes que encontrarte con Scorpius en el piso mas desolado del castillo!? - se lo pregunto viendo a su hermana directo a los ojos. - Cantas en las mañanas, sonríes mas de la cuenta, te sonrojas cuando te preguntan si estas saliendo con alguien, estas extremadamente feliz.- penso en voz alta. - Si sales con alguien..- se respondió el mismo una de sus preguntas.-" No puedes andar por ahi averiguando la vida de Rosie"- repitió las palabras de Scorpius, hasta imitando su tono de voz de una manera graciosa. - Tu estas saliendo con mi hermana tu hermanastra..- dijo apuntando con el dedo.

- Hugo yo puedo explicarte todo- Rosie pidió la palabra al notar como poco a poco su hermano menor se descontrolaba. - Primero, aun no estamos saliendo saliendo. - aclaro su situacion actual con Malfoy. -decidimos hablar con mi mama y Draco primero, por el momento solo nos encontramos y conversamos un poco.- se guardo el detalle de que de vez en cuando se daban un beso, pero en realidad era raro, su segundo beso después del de esa mañana en la casa fue como un mes después. En ese caso el rubio respetaba, y si aun no eran enamorados oficiales no podía sobrepasarse.

- Me gusta tu hermana desde siempre, pero hemos decidido de que si las cosas no salen bien al hablar con nuestros padres..

- Nos dejaremos de ver, y no se como pero nos olvidaremos de nuestros sentimientos.- termino Rosie desanimada con solo pensar en eso.

- Aunque será muy difícil porque enserio estoy muy enamorado de tu hermana Hugo- dijo Scorpius viendo fijamente a Rosie quien se sonrojo y sonrio.

- Si saben que pueden tener las mejores notas del todo el colegio y ser los supuestos mas inteligentes, pero lo que acaban de decir es una completa estupidez. - Dijo con tono alterado. -Si se gustan nada puede separarlos- Hugo hablo desde el corazón, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que creyeron que iba atacarlos pormlo que estaba sucediendo - El amor es un sentimiento que mi mama y Draco conocen bien, ellos entenderán lo de ustedes, yo en menos de cinco minutos lo entendí solo al ver como se miran- hablo con toda la madurez. - Claro que no niego que me molesto ver como me mintieron y me hicieron quedar como un bobo hace no mucho- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio por lo recién sucedido al encontrarse con el, pero termino con una sonrisa que decia que no habian resentimientos por eso . -Espero que se olviden de esa tontería de olvidar sus sentimientos, y hagan todo para que el amor que dicen que se tienen triunfe.

- Hermanito eres maravilloso- lo abrazo Rosie. - Gracias por entender. Pero dime me estabas buscando? Que paso?

- Si en realidad si se que soy maravilloso- se alago riendo - y no paso nada grave solo quiero saber si recibiste hoy una carta de mama?- se sentó entre Rosie y Scorpius, respetando su lado celoso heredado de los Weasley.

-Como todos los domingos desde que estoy en Hogwarts.- dijo sin entender todavía a donde se dirigía esta conversación con su hermano.

- No notaste algo raro?- dijo sacando la de el de su bolsillo. - Como que escribe incompleto.

- Si en realidad si, pero ya llevo dándome cuenta de esto en casi todas las cartas que he recibido desde que llegue.- tomo la carta arrugada de su hermano- bueno mas las ultimas.- dijo mientras leía la carta, con cosas generales iguales que las de ella, pero con dedicaciones por los timos, quidditch, y cosas de Hugo.

- Como que hay algo que no cuentan, cierto? - agrego Scorpius teniendo el mismo sentimiento que sus hermanastros con respecto a las cartas. - Los sábados a las ocho que llamo a mi papa- era uno de los pocos chicos de Hogwarts que tenían eso de poder comunicarse, por autorización de la directora desde que Scorpius en primer año se deprimió por la falta de su papa. - Por ratos se emociona y siento que me quiere decir algo mas, pero luego siempre dice que tiene algo que hacer y se despide.- dijo recordando la llamada de ayer. - Y una vez hable con Hermione y fue lo mismo, me preguntan como estoy, como estan ustedes, y cuando yo pregunto sobre ellos, sus trabajos, que han hecho

- Exactamente, y también en la forma de escribir, por ejemplo llevo 6 años recibiendo cartas de mi mama, y aprendí a leer también en su forma de escribir , por ejemplo nunca nos escribió cuando paso todo con papa, pero por su tipo de letra me daba cuenta que estaba mal y triste- explico y señalo una linea. - Se nota que aquí escribió mas fuerte. Lo que me hace pensar que escribió esta despedida sin quererlo aun.- suspiro. - Nos esconden algo, y estoy desesperada por saber que!

- Quiero que sea ya veinte de diciembre para ir a casa, estoy algo preocupado.-se rasco la cabeza Hugo.

- No creo que sea algo que preocuparse, de seguro es una noticia, un viaje en navidad o algo asi.- se rio el rubio. - Preocupate cuando llegue el dia de contar lo mio y lo de Rosie.

- Me avisan con tiempo, para irme donde Albus- los tres chicos se rieron.


	11. Sorpresa

Con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron, Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y su esposa no estaba a su lado, ya era normal de estos días, pero también sabia donde encontrarla, se levanto de la cama, camino por el pasillo al único cuarto que la puerta estaba abierta, el que antes era su estudio.  
Ahi como se lo esperaba estaba Hermione sentada en un sofa semidormida, el siempre le decía que no se incomode pero ella seguía sentándose ahí, para observar lo que era una hermosa cuna de madera, el cuarto del futuro bebe solo tenia la cuna, el sofá y una butaca mecedora, pero aunque faltaba pintarlo y decorarlo, se sentía toda la ternura con la cual estaban esperando a ese bebe.  
Volvió a fijarse en su esposa, radiante y hermosa, el embarazo le daba un toque de belleza unica que Draco disfrutaba en silencio, los cambios físicos que el bebe Malfoy provocaba en su madre, el estaba disfrutando. Se sentó a lado de ella teniendo mucho cuidado de levantarla, y con un fácil movimiento logro que Hermione se recueste en su hombro, asi perdía algo de la incomodidad del estar semi sentada, comenzó acariciando su rostro, para después poner su mano en la barriga de cinco meses de su esposa, cuando confirmaron la noticia el doctor les dijo que tenia un mes, y ya habían pasado 4 mas, y con cuatro mas, y tendrían a un bebe en casa.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Hermione al abrir los ojos y sentir a su esposo muy cerca. - Yo se que no te gusta, pero me levanto en la madrugada y aunque lo intente, no puedo dormir, solo sentada aqui puedo tranquilizarme y cerrar los ojos.

- Entiendo mejor que nadie- sonrio- Pero Hermione porque no me levantas? Yo podria venir contigo.

- Amor duermes tan profundamente que debo sacar mi varita si es que te tengo que despertar- bromeo y lo beso. - No quiero que tu te desveles por culpa mia, las hormonas solo molestan a la mama.

- Pero yo como papa no quiero dejar a mami sola, por eso desde mañana aunque tengas que sacar tu varita vas a despertarme..-le mostró su meñique, un gesto muy muggle que hizo sonreir a Hermione. - prometido?

-Te lo prometo- sello la promesa tomando del cuello al rubio para comenzar a besarlo románticamente. -Sabes Me preocupa como reaccionen los chicos hoy que llegan a casa y se encuentres con todo esto. - Suspiro la idea sorprenderlos con el futuro bebe les habia salido caro, porque las ganas de contar las tenian en cada carta - al final decidiste ir a verlos? O le pedirás a Harry que los mande por la chimenea de su casa?- se rio al recordar la ultima ocurrencia de su esposo, para evitar ser interrogado por Rosie en el camino a casa.

- Ire a verlos, ya con que no vayas tu a recibirlos será impactante, imagina si no va ninguno- se rio al pensar en el alboroto que harían. -Y a tu pequeño clon de dieciséis ya se como controlar, le preguntare a Hugo sobre quidditch y sus partidos jugados.- se rieron juntos por la estrategia bien planificada de Draco. - No habrá tiempo para hablar de mas con los relatos completos de Hugo, y eso si Scorpius no agrega algún detalle ahora que es cazador de Slytherin.

- Tu quieres matar a mi hija! Vendrá como loca en ese carro- sonrió solo de imaginar la cara de su hija mientras tres hombres hablaban de quidditch. - Llegara desesperada a buscarme.

- Y eso es lo que justamente queremos,que corra a ti y te encuentre asi de hermosa como estas - acaricio su barriga. - Se pondrán demasiados felices con la sorpresa. Tipo yo apenas confirmamos la noticia.- sonrio y se acerco a la barriga. - Papi se puso como loco verdad?, y sigue loco esperando que llegue el día que te pueda cargar.

- Te aseguro que el bebe quiere eso tambien. - Peino a su esposo como muestra de cariño. - Te amo Draco Malfoy y seremos mas felices de lo que somos apenas este bebe este con nosotros. - se besaron.

- Sabes, es primera vez que puedo hacer esto- dijo mientras acariciaba la barriga de su esposa. - Nuestra vida va a cambiar, te imaginas cuando nazca nuestro bebe, cuando comience a decir sus primeras palabras, aprenda a caminar, nos pida comida. - Un pequeño o una pequeña Malfoy.

- No me has dicho que prefieres...

- Amor, en este momento lo menos que hago es pensar si quiero un niño o una niña, lo unico que se es que es mi bebe, y que nacera de una mujer maravillosa, de la mujer de mi vida, de mi Hermione- la beso románticamente.-Creo que seria mejor que me aliste para ir a la estación a esperarlos, vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí?

- Contigo, pero con una condición. - le sonrió coquetamente - si te comienzas alistar después de un ratito.- se lo dijo en susurros, provocando su cometido en su esposo. -Y que decides Draco?.

- Tu sabes que no puedo negarme a esto.

La mayoria de los estudiantes de Hogwarts regresaban en las vacaciones de Navidad a sus casas, para pasar unas fiestas fuera de las paredes del castillo. Draco Malfoy pudo estar listo a tiempo aun cuando se demoro un poco mas de la planeado con Hermione, termino de bañarse y se vistió de forma informal, jean y camisa blanca por dentro, se puso unas gafas oscuras elegidas por su esposa. El tren llego, y como era de costumbre estaba solo recogiendo a su hijo, claro que ahora recogía a tres hijos, no solo a uno. Los Potter los saludaron, ellos eran los unicos que sabían sobre el embarazo, porque ej el trabajo, las pocas veces que Hermione tuvo que ir, se vestía lo mas flojo posible para no hacerlo notar, y para suerte de ellos, todo el mes de Noviembre hasta mediados de Enero tenia vacaciones en el profeta. Todo era perfecto para la sorpresa a los chicos.

- Papa..- saludo el primero en aparecer a su lado, su hijo Scorpius sonreía mientras lo abrazaba.

- Como esta el mejor cazador que toda la familia Malfoy ha tenido.- lo despeino, y los otros dos llegaron a su encuentro.

- Hola Draco!- el saludo animado de Hugo, mas un abrazo que no se esperaba Draco.

- Draco..- Rosie fue mas pasiva en el saludo, pero la falta de sonrisa en ella se debía a la falta de su madre en ese lugar. - Mi mama? Por que no vino a recogernos?

- Se quedo en casa arreglando todo para su llegada.- dijo lo mas tranquilo posible, y comenzaron a caminar al carro. Los hermanos Weasley empujando sus carritos mientras que Draco y Scorpius iban detrás de ellos.

- Discutieron con Hermione? Se enojo contigo?

- No hijo, todo esta perfecto.- lo dijo en voz alta,para que Rosie que estaba adelante muy pendiente de lo que hablaban escuche a la perfección. - Hermione esta en casa, esperando a que lleguen...

- aun no me convences- fueron las ultimas palabras de Rosie antes de subir al carro y mo hablar nada mas en todo el trayecto, y no solonpro la estretgia aplicada de Draco, que emociono a Hugo de una manera que relato cada gol de Scorpius en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Y como todo el colegio hablaba de que porque no entro al equipo antes,ny que hasta el equipo de Gryffindor, estaban presionando a el como buscador, de que tenia que ser rápido para no darle mucho tiempo a Malfoy para que anote.

- Tanto asi estan las cosas?- sonrió contento Draco, al ver que en verdad su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en una estrella de quidditch en el colegio, y un pensamiento se cruzo por su cabeza, su bebe cuando este en Hogwarts también jugaría quidditch como sus dos hermanos, o seria mas como su hermana y mama en estudiar, el no se consideraba un buen ejemplo a seguir en el colegio, porque por muchos motivos paso de buscador a no ser nadie, y solo dedicarse a una misión que no le gustaba recordar.

- En realidad si papa, ya hasta el capitán de Slytherin me dijo que el próximo año, de seguro me dan ese puesto a mi, y si es que este año ganamos, de seguro ponen mi retrato en la sala común en el área de los campeones, porque han sido 15 años que Slytherin no gana una copa, y este año parece que eso cambiara.- Scorpius estaba sentado atras y a su lado una Rosie completamente perdida viendo a la ventana, y de copiloto, Draco tenia a Hugo Weasley y sus historias de quidditch.

- No estés tan seguro, aun les falta el partido contra Gryffindor.- los tres hombres se rieron por el comentario deportivo.

Ya estaban en la recta final del camino, Draco miro por el retrovisor preocupado por Rosie, estaba hasta algo enojada, la había escuchado hablar en susurros con Scorpius, pero nada entendible. lo único que lo tranquilizaba, era saber lo feliz que se iba a poner a ver a su mama embarazada en el cuarto del futuro bebe. por que ese era el plan, que los chicos suban a saludar a su mama al estudio, para encontrarse con todo lo del bebe, mas la barriga de 5 meses de Hermione.

- mi mama?- escucho las palabras de Rosie nuevamente al parquearse frente a la casa.

- Cuarto o en el estudio, - dijo para enseguida ver correr con toda prisa a la chica hacia alla. - Y ustedes dos? - Reto a los chicos que se quedaron con el -Vayan también a saludar..- sonrió al ver como enseguida le hicieron caso, se dio dos segundos para ir detrás de ellos, porque igual no quería perderse las expresiones de sus hijos al ver la gran sorpresa.

- MAMA!- el grito de Rosie, pero fue algo diferente a lo que Draco se imagino, este grito no era de felicidad y emocion, mas bien era de angustia y desesperación, como si algo malo estaba pasando. - Draco! ven rapido!

fueron las palabras claves que uso su hijastra, para que el rubio suba prácticamente volando las escaleras, para encontrar en el cuarto del futuro bebe, a Hermione pálida y desmayada en el suelo, con su hija junto a ella, y a los dos chicos parados en la puerta sin saber que hacer.

- Tienes que desaparecerte en San Mungo en este momento-ordeno Rosie con lagrimas, si ella ya tendria el permiso para hacerlo, no hubiera gritado por ayuda, apenas entro y se encontró con esa fea imagen de su mama embarazada tirada en el suelo, habría actuado rápido, pero ella aun no tenia ese maldito el permiso. Draco hizo caso, abrazo a su esposa y desaparecio frente a sus tres hijos.


	12. San Mungo

- Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?- Hugo se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.

- Hermione esta embarazada- ahora fue Scorpius quien agrego el detalle. - Tendré otro hermanito..- no evito la emoción de lo que sentía, con casi diecisiete años y tendría otro hermano, o una hermana, aunque prefería niño porque Astoria tenia dos hijas.

- No se si te diste cuenta! Pero mi mama estaba tirada en el suelo de este cuarto! - alzo la voz Hugo, al notar la felicidad del rubio. - Que si te quedas sin ese hermanito? Y nosotros sin mama?- sigui hablando sin pensar sus palabras.

- Hugo Weasley! - el grito de Rosie fue igual que alto cuando encontró a Hermione. - No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo!- le reclamo molesta - Peor aun pensar eso! Nuestra mama estará bien! Igual que estará el bebe...- la ultima palabra la animo un poco, porque en todo lo que estaba pasando, la noticia de un embarazo era el mejor regalo de Navidad que le podían dar. - Ademas Hugo, también será nuestro hermanito, o puede ser hermanita!- se emociono al igual que el rubio.

- Ya ya que felicidad seremos hermanos - lo dijo aun sin ganas Hugo. - Podemos ir ya a San Mungo? quiero ver a mi mama.- en su cabeza lo unico que habia era saber la salud de su mama.

- Vamos ahora Hugo.- Scorpius dijo para calmarlo, mientras ponía su mano el hombro del pelirrojo, dando apoyo por lo que estaba pasando, en todo este tiempo que comenzó a vivir con Hugo, descubrió que era muy protector con su mama y hermana. Y en este momento lo confirmaba, al ver que la noticia del bebe no le importaba.- Hermione estará bien, ya lo veran.

En San Mungo las cosas pasaron mas rapido, ni bien de apareció en la sala de emergencia unos medigamos se llevaron a Hermione, dejándolo solo a Draco por unos minutos y prendiendo en pensamientos negativos por lo sucedido, perder al bebe, quedarse sin Hermione en su vida, perder a los dos, en ese ultimo pensamiento preferia la muerte pero al mismo tiempo estaba su hijo Scorpius que lo necesitaba, y esos dos hermosos hijos de Hermione, a los cuales en poco tiempo quería como si también fueran sus hijos. La muerte para el no era una opción valida, y tampoco lo era para Hermione y su futuro hijo. Minutos después de locura sus pensamientos positivos al fin llegaron, Hermione iba a salir de esta, con su embarazo perfecto, y en cuatro meses mas tendría a su bebe en los brazos de su esposa.

- Familiares de Hermione Malfoy?- sin necesidad de contestar la pregunta el joven medimago se dirigió al ver como el rubio se levantaba de la silla en la sala. - Su esposa esta ya consiente, puede venir conmigo para que este con ella, en menos de una hora tendremos los resultados.- el hombre lo llevo por un pasillo hasta una habitación, donde en la cama estaba Hermione acostada, como dijo el doctor consiente y despierta. Draco suspiro de tranquilidad, y su esposa le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan típica de Hermione en donde le decis que todo estaba bien.

- Hola amor...- se acerco a esa cama con mucho cuidado, sintio muchas ganas de besarla, pero el joven medimago seguia parado junto a la cama. - Algo mas que tenga que decirnos?- le pregunto con ese tono tan Malfoy, que muchas veces molestaba a Hermione.  
-Por favor si no fuera mucha molestia, quisiéramos saber que paso.- añadio Hermione arreglando por completo la groseria del rubio.

- Parece que tuvo un ataque de stress, causado tal vez por preocupaciones y nervios, eso hizo que se baje la presión y enseguida el estado de inconsciencia - dijo sin hablar en términos tan científicos - Ademas por su edad y el tiempo de gestación que esta pasando necesita de completo descanso,le mandaran una poción por que al parecer esta con anemia, pero eso es normal en una embarazada, lo que hay que evitar que se complique, y debe tambien mejorar su tipo de alimentación. Claro que como dije los resultados los traigo apenas salgan para hacer la ultima revisión y se pueda ir a su casa- se dirigio solamente a Hermione, sonrio amablemente y salió por la misma puerta por donde entro con Draco.

- Recien graduado y es un mal educado, te diste cuenta como no me miro ahora que hablaba de todo?- Draco se sentia indignado.

- Por favor Draco, tu primero casi lo matas por seguir aquí sin decir nada, fuiste muy grosero con ese joven que me atendió.

- Estaba metido aqui, y su presencia me impedía besarte como queria.- se quejo el rubio. - Pero ahora podré..- mientras se acercaba poco a poco para lograr ese cometido.

- Los chicos?- Hermione se acorde de una parte muy importante de su vida a la cual no habia visto. - Draco donde estan mis hijos?

- Cuando me desaparecí se quedaron en la casa, pero de seguro vinieron para aca enseguida, salgo a buscarlos?

- Si por favor..hazlo- orden que Draco capto enseguida y se levanto de donde estaba para cumplir la orden de su esposa. - Pero primero dame ese beso que te mueres por darme.

- Donde estara! - Hugo corria los pasillos de lado y lado tratando de localizar a Draco o cualquier persona que le de razon de su mama. - Donde esta Draco!

- Tranquilizate ya! - ordeno Rosie de la misma forma que su mama lo hacia. - Usa la lógica alguna vez para otra cosa que no sea quidditch - hablo como una hermana mayor desesperada si Draco ya no esta en la sala de espera significa que ya esta con mama, conclusión mama esta bien en alguno de los cuartos, pero no sabemos cual.- un grupo de doctores pasaron junto a los tres chicos, prácticamente volando, y murmurando sobre un paciente. " Weasley esta muy mal"

- Mama!- el grito fue de los dos chicos Weasley.

- No..- Scorpius fue el que se dio cuenta.- Hermione es Malfoy ahora, legalmente y todo.- dijo recordando todo el papeleo que ayudo hacer a su padre dias antes que se case. - Pero aunque no es Hermione, Weasley hay una sola familia reconocida por el color rojo de sus cabellos.- sintió inmediatamente la mano de Rosie tomando la de el, pidiendo que le de fuerzas, y era de esperarse, algun familiar de ella estaba grave en San Mungo.

- Chicos, al fin los encuentro..- Draco llego, y Hugo corrió a abrazarlo, al verlo tranquilo y sonriente, Hugo Weasley pudo tranquilizarse tambien. - Su madre los quiere ver, esta perfecta, solo le mandaron a descansar y una poción, nada complicado.

- En donde esta?- pregunto el joven pelirrojo

- En la 15.

- Draco, puedes hacernos un favor?. Me muero por ver a mi mama primero, pero hay un Weasley internadp en este momento, puedes ir a ver quien es.- se le corto la voz al pensar en cualquier pariente en un mal estado.

- Claro que si Pequeña...yo voy- le sonrió débilmente, la cara de Rosie y de Hugo no era de las mejores, entre lagrimas secas y expresiones de miedo y preocupación -ustedes avancen que ya los alcanzo.

Caminaron por el pasillo largo, y encontraron el cuarto de Hermione, donde ella estaba esperando ansiosa,

- Mami! Mami! - el primero en gritar como niño de dos años fue Hugo, y corrió directo a los brazos cálidos de su mama, Rosie los alcanzo y se unió al abrazo típico de ellos.

- Hola Hermione. - el saludo fue de Scorpius apenas pudo ver los ojos de su madrastra al terminar el abrazo con sus hijos. - Estoy feliz de ver que todo esta bien.- sonrió parado a una distancia lejos de la cama.

- Por favor Scorpius Malfoy ven a darme un abrazo también! - pidio Hermione abriendo los brazos, el joven Rubio sonrio y se acerco poco a poco a dar un abrazo a su madrastra. Las risas de Hugo y Rosie se escuchaban en la habitación por ver la escena, se sabia lo poco cariñoso que era Scorpius Malfoy, y Rosie era muy consiente de ese detalle.

- y bueno sera hermanita o hermanito? - pregunto Hugo automáticamente mientras acariciaba la barriga de su mama, demostrando lo contrario a lo que habia hecho, Rosie se tranquilizo a ver que su hermano Hugo si le importaba el bebe que venia en camino.

- Aun no sabemos, aunque supongo que lo pueden estar diciendo ya mismo con unos exámenes que me hicieron a mi y al bebe por lo ocurrido.- dijo muy tranquila. - Me tienen que contar todo sobre el colegio, que han hecho, que tal las materias, todo.- le sonrío a los tres chicos que estaban alrededor de ellas. - absolutamente todo, incluyendo si están saliendo con alguien- se rio por su broma, pero se sorprendió que ninguno de los tres se rieron, al contrario pusieron unas expresiones que a Hermione le preocupo. - Que paso?- pregunto pada ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriendo. Draco Malfoy estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y se notaba que apresuro el paso por lo agitado que respiraba.

- Chicos...- respiro profundo para recuperar energias - Es su papa el que esta grave.- trajo la informacion que le pidieron - Tuvo un accidente en el carro.

- Tipico que estaba borracho. - Hugo hablo sin dejar de ver la barriga de su mama, en realidad no le importaba en lo mas minimo saber cosas de su papa, ni las buenas peor aun las malas.

- Hijo...- Hermione trato de hacerle notar ese error.  
- Mama- no dejo que termine de hablar Hermione -hace mucho tiempo que no me interesa saber nada sobre el, no se si mi hermana quiera ir a ver como esta o si se va a morir o que mismo, pero yo me quedo aqui contigo, y nadie me va a obligar a ir.- dijo firmemente, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras fueron duras, muy duras, pero tenia razón, Hermione no podia hacer mucho en Hugo, ya por muchos años lo trato, pero desde la pelea en el callejon ya era caso perdido la relacion Hugo/Ron.

- Ire a verlo y a llamare a mi tio Harry, para que alguien mas este con el a lo que nos vayamos a casa- Rosie decidió ir hasta conseguir a otra persona que lo acompañe.

- Scorpius, por favor puedes ir también, no quiero que Rosie vaya sola.- Hermione pidio y Scorpius Malfoy no dudo en aceptar y levantarse para salir junto a Rosie del cuarto.

- Les diremos?- Scorpius pregunto mientras caminaban al lugar donde los medimagos que hablaron de Ron se dirigían.

- Crees que podrías no decirme nada en este momento- Rosie hablo con una seriedad que el rubio no conocía. - Voy a entrar sola.- añadió de muy mal modo al ver la puerta que Draco le describió antes de salir. - Llama a Albus, que mis tíos vengan.

De muy mala gana Scorpius hizo lo que Rosie le pidió de una forma muy grosera y mandona, logro hablar con du amigo Albus y darle el único dato que tenia, Ron Weasley tuvo un accidente en el carro y esta en San Mungo en el área de cuidados. Sentado fuera de la sala pensó en motivos por el cual Rosie había actuado con el como lo hizo, y saco la conclusión que la preocupación por lo de Hermione, mas la sorpresa de su papa grave, y ver la actitud de odio de su hermano menor hacia el, la puso como estaba, pero el tambien fue algo culpable, al preguntarle en ese momento tan delicado para ella se prometio que apenas pueda hablar con ella se disculparía.

En menos de diez minutos Harry Y Ginny Potter estaban frente a el, lo saludaron y el solo indico por la puerta que entro Rosie. Estaba aburrido, sentado en la misma silla de la misma sala, y nadie se aparecía todavía para acompañarlo.

- Scorpius..- el rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos celestes que lo miraban fijamente.

- Rosie!- se habia quedado dormido. - Tu papa?

- Mejor- contesto. -sobrevivirá se fracturo la pierna, no podrá caminar en un tiempo- explico la situación de salud de su papa - me pregunto sobre el colegio y sobre Hugo, luego llegaron mis tíos y me fui.- lo quedo viendo a los ojos- Lo siento mucho..

- No Rosie, yo lo siento- interrumpió Scorpius -Tenias mucho en tu cabeza en que pensar, y yo soy un tonto por preguntarte eso, darte algo mas en tanto, enserio no quería molestarte.

- Yo se, pero yo también hice mal, fui una grosera contigo.- sonrió y acto seguido el rubio le tomo la mano para caminar juntos - Te quiero mucho Scorpius- Rosie se detuvo para poder besarlo en pleno pasillo del hospital, y el joven Malfoy no perdió la oportunidad de continuarlo.

- Chicos...- la voz de Draco Malfoy los separo. La mirada del rubio era de sorpresa por lo que vio, eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, su hijo y la hija de Hermione juntos.- Se estaban demorando, Hermione esta con Hugo esperando en la salida, y yo vine a buscarlos para irnos a la casa. - explico.

- Papa, tenemos que hablar.

- Ya me di cuenta, apenas lleguemos a la casa hablaremos del tema.

- Y mama?

- Obviamente estará con nosotros cuando tengamos que hablar.


	13. Seguir siendo una familia

- Me puedes decir que vamos hacer con esto? Tenemos aceptar que estén juntos o que?- Hermione Malfoy se movia en su cama con desesperación, su hija y Scorpius dandose un beso en San Mungo. Ahora tambien entendía las expresiones que pusieron cuando hizo la broma de con quien estan saliendo, y Hugo sabia lo que pasaba, era como un complice de su hermana y de Scorpius.

- Por favor Hermione, primero relajate, que me arrepentiré de contarte lo que vi, y si no te tranquilizas no bajaras a hablar con ellos. - dijo todo serio. - Lo ultimo que dijo el doctor es que descanses, pero ponerte como estas tampoco estaba en los planes que tenia preparado para tu recuperación.

- Si quiero hablar con ellos también.- se levanto de la cama donde Draco la recostó apenas llegaron para prepararla para la noticia. - Necesito escuchar que dicen, y como pretenden seguir con eso.

- Seguir? - Draco la ayudo a levantarse - eso seria una completa locura, no deberían estar juntos, están viviendo como hermanos.

- Draco pero no lo son, no son hermanos. - Acaricio el rostro de su esposo -Ademas si están enamorados? Estarias en contra del amor? El mismo amor que nos tenemos nosotros, y que descubrimos al encontrarnos. Serias capaz de acabar con un amor así?

- Y si no es amor?- Draco se rasco la cabeza, pero en todo ese asunto estaba mas tranquilo, porque profundamente su miedo era que Hermione se enoje por lo sucedido, y que culpe a su hijo, y ellos discutan por eso. Pero para sorpresa de el, Hermione estaba tomando la noticia mucho mejor que lo esperado.

- No lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con los chicos y podamos comprobar lo que nos dicen.

- comprobar? Hermione no te entiendo. Como quieres comprobar? pero primero, exactamente Que quieres comprobar?- se rasco la cabeza pensando - Comprobar Si están realmente enamorados?- su esposa asintió con la cabeza. - Como?.

- amor es fácil, yo veré los ojos grises de Scorpius y si brillan al hablar de Rosie como brillan los tuyos al hablar de mi, se puede decir que tu hijo esta enamorado. - le dio un beso. - Ahora tu? Que veras?

- Ver si Rosie sonríe como tu en el momento que Scorpius la este viendo - sonrió al recordar la primera vez ,en su segunda cita con Hermione, cuando la vio entrar al restaurante, el la quedo viendo pensando que no habia mujer mas bonita en el mundo, y ella al verlo le sonrió,con esa misma sonrisa que todas las mañanas que despertaba junto a ella la veia. - Gracias amor. - agradeció a su esposa por hacerlo notar lo cerrado que estaba siendo con el asunto de Scorpius y Rosie. - Tienes razón, tenemos que darle una oportunidad para escucharlos y saber lo que sienten.

- Ahora, nuestros hijos en donde estan?

- Los deje en el estudio, y les dije que venia hablar contigo primero, y que esperen lo que nos demoremos. - repitió su tono serio, el mismo que uso con los chicos.- Que apenas estemos listos iríamos a su encuentro.

- Pobres, se han de estar muriendo, mas si en verdad usaste ese tono de ogro.- se burlo de su esposo.

En el estudio de la casa Malfoy los dos chicos esperaban desesperados, al principio estaban sentados en el mismo mueble, pero pasado los quince minutos Scorpius se levanto y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, de un lado a otro. Los primeros cinco Rosie entendió que era su forma de librarse de la tensión, pero los siguientes cinco ya se desespero, y cinco minutos mas ya no soportaría mas.

- Scorpius podrías sentarte por favor?- pidió suplicando. - enserio entiendo que estes nervioso pero yo también lo estoy y tu recorrido de un lado a otro me aloca.

- Lo siento - el chico obedeció y se sentó a lado de ella de nuevo. - Mi papa estaba muy enojado- dijo recordando la cara de Draco al verlos en San Mungo, y como ni hablo al llegar a la casa.- La ultima vez que lo vi así conmigo fue cuando tenia diez y le dañe su varita.- Rosie se recostó en su hombro. - No hagas eso y si entran?

- Si entran es posible que sea a decirnos que lo nuestro esta mal y que no debemos estar juntos- se le corto la voz solo al imaginarlo. - Prefiero estar así contigo en este ultimo momento. Porque quien sabe si esta sea la ultima vez.

- Ultima vez? - pregunto sorprendido. - Yo pensé que si nos decían que no, estaríamos igual sin decirle a nadie, como hemos estado hasta ahora.

- Estas loco? Yo no puedo mentirle a mi mama, y tampoco a Draco. Seria una completa locura seguir sin el permiso de ellos.

- Hoy me dijiste que me quieres, que vas hacer para dejar de sentir eso si nos dicen que no? Serias capaz de terminar con ese sentimiento? Explicame como lo haras?

- No lo se Scorpius, pero en verdad no quiero pensar en eso no ahora.- Scorpius tomo la mano y le dio un beso. - En verdad que siempre fuiste para mi el chico perfecto, en segundo cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo y me ayudaste con mis libros, no sabes como me derreti por dentro, tu sonrisa, tus chistes tu forma de ser tan tu. Me hechizaste y ahora estoy segura que estoy enamorada de ti.

- Ese encuentro en segundo fue lo mejor, estabas tan hermosa como siempre lo estas, caminabas sola con mucho esfuerzo por el peso de los libros, y yo ahi frente a ti, fue un momento realmente magico. Porque si nos gustábamos desde antes, nos demoramos tanto en saberlo?

- tu nunca diste ninguna pista de interes a mi, pense que me considerabas solo una amiga mas.

- Pistas? como?- los dos se rieron, Rosie sabia que pedirle algo asi a Scorpius era imposible - En realidad soy un tonto en el tema chicas, tu me estas enseñando. - le acaricio el rostro recordando cuantas veces su papa le dio trucos para chicas y el nunca pudo hacer ninguno- Siempre pense que para ti era un primo mas, y cuando me entere lo de nuestros padres me dije a mi mismo que tenia que superarte pero..

- Fue mas dificil...- completo Rosie. - Vivi lo mismo, y contestando una de tus preguntas, en realidad no se como haré para olvidar lo que siento por ti...- se abrazo mas a su hermanastro.

- Rosie voy a besarte...- aviso sin pedir permiso ni nada, y una vez mas en ese día sus labios se tocaron dulcemente. - estoy enamorado de ti Rose Weasley, y mi mayor deseo es poder seguir con lo nuestro y descubrir hasta donde este amor puede llegar..- el picaporte de la puerta del estudio sono junto con el chirrido de la puerta abriendo, dejando ver a Draco y a Hermione.

- Chicos.. - Hermione sonreía, porque sin necesidad de verlos su decisión de dejar que esten juntos se confirmo mas. Claro que no iban a confesar que escucharon todo lo que hablaban, pero en realidad gracias a esa conversación estaban seguros de aceptar la situación de sus hijos. - Hablamos sobre lo que estaba pasando, y decidimos que pueden descubrir hasta donde este amor puede llegar- cito la ultima frase dicha por Scorpius, provocando en el joven una vergüenza unica y en la chica ganas de reir, porque nadie conocía el lado romántico de Scorpius Malfoy, solo ella.

- Solo hay unas cuantas condiciones..- añadió Draco para sorpresa de los jóvenes y de Hermione, porque nunca hablaron de condiciones. - Primero seguiremos siendo una familia, no quiero separación o en este caso que vivan su amor como si nadie mas estuviera aquí, no estarán solos, estamos nosotros, esta Hugo y muy pronto habrá un nuevo integrante.- los chicos asintieron porque tenia razón Draco sobre ser una familia sin separaciones. - Segundo sigo siendo padre y aunque aceptamos que esten juntos no por eso pasaran los limites y reglas de esta casa.- dijo mirando a su hijo porque esto ultimo era para el en todo sentido, porque solo el conocia y sabia las reglas de la casa, un juego de puntos entre Draco y Scorpius.

- No habra problemas papa- contesto Scorpius y dejando a las dos mujeres en blanco sin entender.

- Listo ahora que todos queda arreglado.

- LA CARTA!- Hugo entro corriendo al estudio, estaba muy cerca del lugar cuando llego la lechuza de San Mungo, y al entrar al cuarto donde estaban todos se alegro en ver que Scorpius y Rosie estaban tomados de la mano, lo que significaba que estaban juntos. Pero una noticia mas alegre lo invadia. - Sabremos si es niño o niña! - la entrego a Draco quien primero la vio nervioso, pero al sentir como su esposa se acerco a el para leerla le dio seguridad, abrio el sobre y con Hermione leyeron al mismo tiempo.

- Y?- los tres chicos se desesperaron en el silencio.

- Es una niña...- Draco pronuncio las palabras que todos esperaban.- Es una niña.


	14. Visita inesperada

Las fiestas pasaron y todo con total normalidad, primero la Navidad la primera de muchas que pasarian como una familia, cenaron juntos en la tarde y luego se separaron, Rosie y Hugo tuvieron que irse a la madriguera a pasar con los Weasley, porque aunque no quieran saber nada de Ron aun sus tios y primos los necesitaban, incluyendo a su abuelito Arthur. Scorpius decidió quedarse a ultima hora en la casa, en vez de ir donde Astoria, eleccion sorpresa para Draco y Hermione que un mes atrás quedaron en ir al baile Navideño mágico del ministerio para no estar solos.

Ya fin de año fue diferente, porque todos pasaron juntos en la casa de los Potter. Scorpius fue uno de los que mas disfruto la fiesta porque fue la primera fiesta oficial como enamorado de Rosie ademas que nunca en toda su vida había pasado un fin de año como ese, con una familia feliz, cantando y disfrutando y sobretodo celebrando el nuevo año, un nuevo año que venia cargado de muchas emociones y cambios. Albus y todos los primos Potter se enteraron antes de la Navidad lo de Rosie y Scorpius, y los demás Weasley justo en nochebuena, las reacciones fueron normales justo como se esperaba, unos cuantos desacuerdos, Percy veia no aceptable que su sobrina viva en la misma casa que su enamorado, hasta le ofreció un cuarto en su casa para que pueda llevar una mejor relación, pero Ginny intercedió en esa locura de su hermano, defendiendo a Scorpius de buen chico, y diciendo que Hermione como madre era excelente y que no se descuidaría ni un segundo de la pequeña Rosie Weasley. de ahi el único que puso mala cara en rodo momento era Ron, pero no tenia como opinar porque sus hijos ni lo veían a la cara peor hablar con el o aceptar sus palabras.

Después de las fiestas los chicos regresaron a Hogwarts dejando la casa completamente vacia, y mas para Hermione que se entero de muy mala gana que el rubio de su esposo viajaría a Paris por un dia, una reunione importante a las que debía asistir sin falta. Asi que el mismo dia que los chicos se subieron el anden camino a su colegio, Draco en la misma estación se subió a uno que lo lleve a Paris.

- Hermione segura que no quieres ir con nosotros a pasar el dia en nuestra casa- ofrecio por tercera vez Harry Potter. - Recuerda que hoy en la noche se cierra la conexión de la chimenea de tu casa con la mía así que tendrías como regresar sin molestarme a mi. - dijo entre risas conociendo a la perfección unos de los motivos preferidos de Hermione para no aceptar su invitación desde siempre.

- Tranquilos, aprovechare a limpiar la casa, arreglar las cosas de los cuartos de los chicos, y comenzare desde temprano a cocinar para Draco, todo un día viajando, en reunión y viajando,de seguro vendra muerto de hambre.- aunque también se imagino tomando un buen baño y arreglandose para recibir a su esposo, sus hormonas de embarazada la estaban volviendo loca, de una forma que aunque sabían que Scorpius estaba solo en casa no pudieron evitar ir al departamento del centro y pasar la noche ahí como cuando recién comenzaron a salir y tenían sus escapadas como una pareja de universitarios descontrolados. - Vayan tranquilos- abrazo a Ginny. - Te llamo apenas termine de limpiar.- se despidio de sus amigos de toda la vida y entro a su casa, con una gran sorpresa al notar que no estaba sola.

- Hola Hermione...- un pelirrojo con muletas se levanto del mueble de la salita de estar de la casa Malfoy. - Tienes una linda casa, se nota que te complace en todo el huron ese..

- Ronald que haces aqui?- lo dijo groseramente, primero estaba enojada por la falta de respeto de inavdir su casa sin invitacion, y segundo porque trato de huron a su esposo.

- Tranquila mujer, vine en son de paz- alzo las manos como pidiendo tregua.

- Son de paz? Llegaste sin invitación, y vienes hablar mal de Draco en su propia casa, eso no es venir en son de paz.

- Lo se Lo se, disculpa se que hice mal, pero me hubieras aceptado el hablar conmigo si te lo pedía en una carta, te llamaba por teléfono o le decía a Harry que te diga?- hizo todas las preguntas rápidamente, a las cuales Hermione no pudo contestar, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ron Weasley tenia razón, claro que iba a decir que no.- Si ves re dije que no aceptarías. - comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia el mueble de la sala donde se sentó esperando que su ex esposa lo siguiera para poder hablar sin que le doliera la pierna fracturada.

- Que quieres hablar conmigo? - Hermione se sentó en el otro mueble frente, hablo con tranquilidad para pedir tranquilidad al hombre que alguna vez beso.

- Hermione, tuve un accidente antes de Navidad- dijo mirando su pierna fracturada. - y en esos momentos me di cuenta que mi vida estaba demasiado mal, un camino sentia mal, en el momento del accidente solo pude pensar en mis hijos, cuando desperte fui feliz a ver a Rosie ahi conmigo, pero me vio despierto y no me hablo, no me dijo nada, apenas llego Harry ella se levanto y se fue de mi lado. - conto con lagrimas en sus ojos celestes. - Perdi mucho, y ahora lo se, perdi a mi familia. Claro que te veo, y me doy cuenta que estas mucho mejor sin mi, ademas siendo realista te perdí mucho tiempo antes de que encuentres a Malfoy, y por cierto Hermione te ves hermosa embarazada. - dio un cumplido decente, ese Ron Weasley estaba sorprendiendo. - Pero mis hijos Hermione, me he dado cuenta que me hacen falta.

- Ron, como dices que te hacen falta si cuando recién nos separamos nunca hiciste nada por ellos, nunca los buscaste ni una carta, nada. - dijo recordando com su hija le escribía a Ginny para saber de la vida de Ron. - Y luego, cuando te apartaste todo lo que podias, comenzaste a quitarles todo claro que tu creías que me lo quitabas a mi, pero era a tus hijos que los dejaste sin dinero para el colegio, sin carro, y sin casa.

- Fui un imbécil, estúpido, un troll de lo ultimo- se rasco la cabeza pensando en todo lo que hizo. -pero quiero cambiar, en realidad ya he cambiado, siento que naci de nuevo Hermione, por eso quiero recuperarlos.- dijo seguro de lo que queria. -esta Navidad estuve en la vi, Hugo esta tan grande, ya es todo un hombre, se parece tanto a mi físicamente, lo vi y recordé nuestra juventud, nuestras aventuras cuando los tres con Harry, éramos amigos inseparables.- sonrio. - Y mi Rosie tan bella, aunque tiene otro color del cabello una mezcla de mi rojo con tu castaño, es una gota de agua, eres tu Hermione a los 16, y en todo sentido. - unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. - Escuche como le decia a Hugo y Albus que se comporten durante la Navidad, y te vi a ti diciendo lo mismo a mi y a Harry.- sonrió por el recuerdo. - Eramos buenos amigos, lo siento mucho por no saber conservarla y sobretodo perdoname por los malos ratos que te hice pasar cuando fuiste mi esposa y tambien cuando dejaste de serlo.

- Ron, al pasar el tiempo y antes de divorciarnos perdone todo el daño que me hiciste directamente a mi, gracias a sentirme libre de ti comence a ser yo, claro que me escondi mucho por lo malos comentarios, pero no me arrepiento, porque gracias a ese miedo de enfrentar a todos como la mujer ingenua que permitio que su esposo metiera hasta una mujer a su propia casa, la tonta que se dejo engañar y no dijo nada, gracias a ese miedo me converti en la mujer fuerte que era y en mi vida aparecio Draco, para ser feliz, muy feliz, como nunca lo fui contigo.- fue sincera en sus palabras. - Ron pero lo que si lo tengo como una llaga que arde cada vez que lo recuerdo es el daño que le hiciste a mis hijos.

- ese es el daño que quiero corregir, quiero a mis hijos.

- Eso ya depende de ti y de ellos..

- Pero ya te dije que ni me miran!- grito desesperado. - Hugo desde hace mucho que no me trata como a un padre, y Rosie mi niña hermosa no me ve, no quiere acercarse a mi, y cuando trato de verlos es como si me sintieran miedo.

- Que querias que hagan? Amenazaste a tu hijo con una varita, le pegaste y lo insultaste. ron si tu perdiste a los chicos, fue por tu error, por tu torpeza.

- Quiero ocupar mi puesto de padre, quiero estar de nuevo para ellos, vine hablar contigo porque necesito que me ayudes. Exige que me visiten, diles que tienen que buscarme, ellos te haran caso.

- Ron eso es imposible...tienes un buen punto, y sabes hace tanto tiempo que no tenia este sentimiento de creerte algo, entiendo que quieres tu puesto de padre, pero debes saber que yo no tengo nada que hacer en eso, yo no puedo decirles nada a los chicos, eres tu que debes buscar el modo de llegar a ellos, comenzar de nuevo.- se levanto del mueble. - Ellos estan en el colegio, Escribeles cartas, diciendo lo que me dijiste, si no te contestan sigue escribiendo, cuentales de tu vida, pero para eso tambien tienes que arreglarla completamente, anda a un grupo de ayuda, ese que Harry te recomendó cuando aun eras mi esposo, para tu adicción al whisky de fuego, dejas las fiestas a un lado, y cuando tu vida este enderezada, encuentra a una mujer que te quiera, y valorara y cuidala como una joya invaluable. Mejora esas cosas y plasmalas en el papel, que tus hijos las lean, yo se que por lo menos Rosie te contestara en algun tiempo, con Hugo la tendrás difícil, pero Rosie podrá ayudar, y en esa etapa de tu recuperación, yo podré también ayudarte algo, pero enserio Ron quiero ver cambios, tus hijos se merecen el cambio.- miro los ojos celestes de ese hombre que en su vida pasada fue también su mejor amigo. - Ya no hay nada mas que yo te tenga que decir, asi que creo que no sera una molestia para ti regresar por donde viniste.- le señalo la chimenea. - Pon manos a la obra para mejorar...

- Gracias por el consejo Hermione Malfoy. - se levanto con sus muletas para poder caminar. - Felicitaciones, en verdad tienes una linda casa, como siempre la quisiste, desde el color hasta el tipo de la decoración.- sonrio algo apenado, por dinero el nunca pudo darle mas que una pequeña casa a Hermione apenas se casaron. -Y tambien felicitaciones para Malfoy por la niña que tendran. - en la fiesta de Navidad escucho hablar a muchos sobre el embarazo de Hermione. - Serás una excelente mama.- cojeo hasta la chimenea. - Gracias por escucharme y por el consejo, espero que sepas de mi pronto por alguno de nuestros hijos.

El dia siguio, como ella lo tenia planeado, ordeno la casa, cocino, y dejo la cena lista para la llegada de Draco. Claro que en todo momento recordaba a Ron y sus palabras sinceras, muy dentro de ella esperaba que el pelirrojo consiga tener contactos con los chicos, claro si decidía mejorar como hombre.

- Amor...- Draco Malfoy entro a su casa donde Hermione lo esperaba. - Llegue a casa para estar contigo. - la beso, siempre que viajaba extrañaba mas a su esposa.

- Tengo que contarte algo- las palabras con las que comenzo contandole todo sobre la visita inesperada de Ron Weasley, como hablo y que no mas dijo, A Draco le costo creer que todo eso haya pasado, pensar en Ron Weasley sobrio y hablando maduramente era algo que nunca habia visto.

- Bueno esperemos que si logra cambiar como se lo ha propuesto, también logre por lo menos acercarse un poco mas a los chicos.- dijo con un tono raro. - Sentiste algo al verlo como cuando te enamoraste de el?- pregunto con mucho miedo.

- Draco...- comenzo a contestar haciendo que el mundo perfecto del rubio temblara..-Yo estoy enamorada del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, y lo amo como nunca ame a nadie.- se abrazo del cuello. - Eres el amor de mi vida Drac...-no pudo terminar pro que el rubio tomo la delantera y comenzó a besarla como solo el sabia que a su esposa le encantaba.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo... - se escuchaba entre beso y beso.


	15. Te Amo

- Rosie!- Lily Potter alcanzo a su prima en la puerta de salida de la sala común de Gryffindor. - Donde te vas?

- Me veré con Scorpius en el pasillo de siempre...

- No! - interrumpió Lily muy molesta. - Quedamos que hoy era un sábado de primas! Iríamos todas juntas a Hogsmeade, no puedes decir que iras con Malfoy, desde que están saliendo nunca pasas con nadie mas de la familia a excepción de Albus, que es un caso especial porque es uña y mugre con ese rubio.

- Lily! Tranquila..Scorpius sabe que hoy saldre con ustedes. - dijo acentuando el Scorpius para que su prima se de cuenta que en verdad tratarlo de "ese rubio" no era muy educado por parte de ella. - Hoy como todos los sábados, Scorpius es uno de los pocos chicos de Hogwarts que puede hablar por teléfono con su papa, y bueno no se si recuerdas que mi mama esta casada con el padre de el y si eso no fuera poco tal vez mi hermanita ya nació y la única forma de enterarme es hablando con Scorpius.  
- Rose!- Hugo entro a la sala común y llamo a su hermana sin notar que su prima tambien estaba ahi - Tanto te demoras! Vamos rápido!- Hugo volvió a salir todo apurado. Las cartas llegaban los sábados en la noche, y si la bebe había nacido el Viernes de tarde o la madrugada del Sábado, el único capaz de enterarse era Scorpius. Y llevaban ya una semana esperando la noticia, por eso la desesperación y la locura.

- Hugo también va conmigo...- añadio la chica al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primita por toda la noticia del bebe, pero de seguro mas por la desesperación de Hugo. - Prometo ir a Hogsmeade con ustedes aunque la noticia sea que ya nació mi hermanita. - sonrió. - Igual es el ultimo sábado de paseo y el próximo todos estaremos a esta mismo hora regresando a casa.- le dio un abrazo a Lily de despedida. - Nos vemos luego en la salida del colegio.

Se encontró con Hugo afuera de la sala común y corrieron el pasillo donde se encontraba siempre con Scorpius.

- Donde esta? Que impuntual que es Scorpius.

- No Hugo te equivocas, Scorpius siempre es puntual. - dijo viendo la hora ellos estaban atrasados por diez minutos cuando salieron corriendo, y de todo este tiempo que han estado juntos, Scorpius siempre estaba hasta antes de la hora citada. - De seguro algo paso..- se preocupo, y su cabeza comenzo a llenarse de malas noticias sobre su hermanita y sobre su mama, pero trato de no pensar mas en eso, y saco una carta del bolsillo.

- Estas también recibiendo esas cartas?

- Si, y pienso contestarla, tu no lo haras?

- No..- dijo seguro. - No tengo porque gastar mi tiempo, tengo que admitir que ni las he leido, las tres que me llegaron las bote ese mismo rato.

- Si sabes que son del lugar que papa esta internado?

- Si sabes que yo no tengo papa?- dijo molesto por la situación de ver a su hermana cediendo ante ese mal hombre.

- Bueno, en la ultima te piden que mandes una carta de apoyo, el proceso final de la recuperacion es recibir apoyo de tus familiares y en nuestro caso no podremos ir.

- Rose, ya para.. Tampoco iria si pudiera, no me intereso saber que se interno, peor saber que ya esta por salir, yo no tengo padre , y si es que en verdad quiere mejorar su estado de bestialidad, que lo haga no por nosotros, que al fin volvemos a ser sus hijos después de tanto tiempo que no fuimos nada en su vida, si quiere mejorar que lo haga por el y por las personas que aun lo quieren. - dijo mirando una cabeza rubia que corría hacia ellos. - Al fin Scorpius esta llegando!

- Nacio! Nacio!- se escuchaban los gritos de alegría del joven Malfoy.

- Cuando?- pregunto con la misma alegría Rosie.

- Muy temprano por esta mañana, el parto fue dificil, en realidad Hermione y la bebe siguen descansando, hable con mi papa estaba algo nervioso porque aun no podia ver a ninguna, aunque le habian dicho que todo estaba bien, que era proceso rutinario. Pero justo cuando hablaba conmigo, llegaron a buscarlo y lo llevaron donde Hermione!

- Y tu? Seguías en el telefono?

- Por eso me demore en llegar, hasta que mi papa se recordo que yo estaba en la linea, me toco esperar la parte romántica entre el y Hermione...y escuche como lloraba! Salude a su mama, esta bien y deseando que lleguemos todos lo mas rapido posible, me dijo que nos mandarian muchas fotos hasta el dia que podamos verla.

- Odio estar en el colegio en este momento! - se quejo Hugo con celos del que Scorpius ya escucho algo de la bebe y el aun nada. - Hey! Estoy yo aqui!- su nueva queja era porque de la alegría Scorpius y Rosie se comenzaron a besar de la forma que Hugo nunca habia visto. - Deben comportarse cuando estan juntos o si no apoyare al tio Percy com lo de que Rosie pase las vacaciones en otro lado que no sea en casa y cerca tuyo.- quedo viendo a su hermanastro amenazantemente pero luego le sonrio. - mejor Los dejo..- abrazo a su hermana. - a veces siento que estoy de mas.- sonrio y se fue caminando a paso rapido. Scorpius no perdió la oportunidad y comenzó a besar de nuevo a Rosie.

- Que puedo hacer para que no te salgas con tus primas y te quedes todo el sábado conmigo?- dijo tomando la mano de Rosie y guiandola a que se siente junto a el en la banca de siempre.

- No puedes hacer nada ya prácticamente lo prometí que lo haria.- le sonrío para alegrarlo en su cara de tan desanimado - Mañana es domingo, quedamos en pasear por el lago...

- Si yo se, pero hoy no tengo con quien estar. Tu te vas con tus primas, y Albus esta en el cuarto que se quiere morir por un resfriado, no tengo con quien estar ni hacer nada.

- Y si alcanzas a Hugo?

- Hugo jugara ajedrez magico con Sofia, no quiero meterme en esa casi cita..

- Casi cita? Sofia?- pregunto la chica perdida, y el rubio se puso rojo de la vergüenza a notar que habia metido la pata.

- una chica de Ravenclaw, a Hugo le gusta, hablo conmigo hace unos dias, pense que te conto tambien.- agacho la cabeza. - Hoy se encontrarían a jugar ajedrez y le dije a Hugo que la invite a comer en vacaciones, me pidió consejos.

- Tu dando consejos?- se comenzo a reír como loca Rosie Weasley por lo que acaba de escuchar. - Y consejos sobre chicas?!- se rieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Cada dia estoy mas seguro de que te amo.- el silencio apareció, y Rosie no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era primera vez que el rubio le decia que la amaba, y el sentimiento era fabuloso, mil mariposas recorrieron todo su cuerpo, y una ola de emociones subio hasta su rostro haciendola sonrojar. Estaba feliz por el momento, y a la vez triste porque despues de esto iba a doler dejarlo solo.

- Yo tambien te amo Scorpius..

- Draco... Estas despierto?- Hermione estaba recien levantada por completo del efecto de la pocion que le dieron durante el parto, y su esposo estaba acostado en el mueble de la habitacion de San Mungo, vio hacia al frente y el bulto grande de su barriga ya no estaba, sintio como un cuchillo la desgarraba su hija, donde estaba su hija. - DRACO!- el grito fue fuerte y dcidido a despertar al rubio.

- amor? Porque gritas?- se levanto nseguida a pararse junto a ella.

- Donde esta!? Donde esta nuestra hija? Dime que esta todo bien? Si la viste? Viste a nuestra bebe?

- si amor...la vi estaba junto a ti dormida, pero Se la llevaron hace poco para limpiarla y vestirla, esta hermosa...- sonrio mientras recordaba a esa bebita que dormia en una cuna cuando el entro a verlas. La puerta de la habitación sonó y una enfermera traia de regreso la cuna. - Mira Hermione, ya esta aqui para que veas a tu hija. - la enfermera tomo a la bebe y la entrego a los brazos de su madre, y enseguida se retiro,

Hermione no podia creerlo, la pequeña era blanca como su padre, ninguno de sus otros hijos habian salido tan blancos, y en su cabecita se podian ver hilos dorados, la pequeña abrio los ojos por un segundo y el color gris no la sorprendió a Hermione, su hija tenia otra característica de los Malfoy, en realidad tenia las tres principales, pero reconoció enseguida la nariz, esa pequeña y hermosa nariz que ya habia visto dos veces en su vida, en Rosie y en Hugo. Su hija Malfoy tenia su nariz, estaba vestidita con la ropa de bebe que eligió Draco, uno blanco con margaritas.

- Te amo con todo mi alma, com todo mi ser. Te veo cargando a ese pedacito de cielo y se que esta imagen quedara grabada siempre en mi memoria, junto con la imagen de una hermosa mujer leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba cafe en una cafetería muggle- sonrio al ver la película en su cabeza. - y el recuerdo de tenerte en mis brazos, tu sonriendo tal como lo haces ahora y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, después de la primera vez que hicimos el amor- se acerco al oído de Hermione a susurrarle lo ultimo que iba a decir.- en verdad que eres la mujer perfecta para mi..- Hermione se estremeció con el susurro, su esposo la hacia sentir como una adolescente.

- Draco...- dijo sin poder aguantar ni un segundo mas sin los labios del rubio. - Sabes es toda una Malfoy nuestra hija. - tuvieron que separase al escuchar un quejido de la bebe. - y tienes razón es hermosa muy hermosa.

- el nombre, ya es tiempo de definirlo...- dijo el rubio ocupando un lugar en la cama de su esposa -pero de me ocurrió algo no tan razonado como estábamos buscando, hasta me di cuenta que esa tradición Malfoy no deberíamos seguirla, mi papa ya no esta para obligarme hacerlo, ademas que tradicionalmente es al primogénito, asi que solo Scorpius tiene que vivir con un nombre típico Malfoy- sonrio. - esta princesita necesita un nombre hermoso, algo mas acorde a su belleza. Algo como Jane...- dio su idea. - Tu segundo nombre seria perfecto para nuestra hija. Jane Malfoy, te gusta?

- Me encanta...es fabuloso...- acepto sin dudar la idea maravillosa de su esposo y le entrego a la bebe que se quedo dormida para que la ponga en la cuna . - Draco en verdad nunca tengo las palabras completas para decirte todo lo que te amo, tu siempre has sido el de las palabras bonitas, pero tengo que admitir que mi vida cambio mucho gracias a ti, volví a tener vida, volví a ser mujer, volví a tener una familia, volvi a sentirme amada y querida por alguien, y yo te amo de una forma loca, amo lo que somos, en lo que nos hemos convertido. Siempre había escuchado que los cambios eran buenos, pero tengo que admitir que el cambio que tuve contigo fue de lo mejor, mas que bueno, fue maravilloso. Y se que nuestra vida juntos seguirá igual de maravillosa.- vio su esposo directamente en esos ojos grises que le fascinaban. - Gracias por entrar ese día a la cafetería y encontrarme leyendo el periódico y tomando cafe.

_gracias a todos por leer mi fiction, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, este es el capitulo final. Pero muy pronto subire el epilogo. Sinceramente me costo terminarlo, pero tampoco podia alargarlo mas porque no queria dejarlo sin terminar por falta de tiempo. Gracias en verdad._

_Nanda_


End file.
